


Poketrav Kanto

by Empressrach



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empressrach/pseuds/Empressrach
Summary: A younger sister of Red starts her journey to become a pokemon master. She has to fight through love, death, and moving out from underneath her brother's shadow. Andy tries to become the strongest, and beat not only her brother, but the expectations of everyone around her and make a new name for herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I did have this story up on fanfiction.net, however not enough people were reviewing they do not seem to get that I need reviews to keep motivated. If you could leave any, be it bad or good, id love to hear your opinions.

Poketrav: Kanto 

Ch 1. 

(This is AU not based on the actual timeline. This will have pokephilia and new evolutions. I do not own pokemon or their powers.) 

So, I guess you have heard this story time and time again. Everyone has their day. Their time. The time every child wakes up and practically runs to. Well except my brother, Red, he was calm about it. Weird name I know. Of course, he is an adult. I am a mere fifteen years of age. A young red headed, green-eyed, spry girl. Five feet and six inches high. Tall right? Not really. See I was supposed to be a boy. Then puberty hit and I gained boobs. Yes, boys and girls I am a futa. Don't make a big fuss about it. 

But, that isn't the story. See I need to tell you real quick why I am only getting a pokemon at fifteen. Well it isn't a quick one. But I am sure, you, the person I am talking to are from a different region. But let us get to it shall we? I am sure you remember the issue of team rocket. You know? Bad guys, horrible outfits? Yeah them. Well, my family is kind of tied to them. 

You see my father was Giovanni, leader of team rocket. Now by the time my brother had shown our dear old father the error of his ways, Mewtwo was out. My brother fought Mewtwo on a secluded island and won. However directly afterward that, our father shut down team rocket. Or we thought. Team rocket came back three years later and tried hunting down my brother and Mewtwo. My father would not let me become a trainer until this was dealt with. After the second beating from a child, team rocket left kanto and johto, my father left to finally finish them off. Sadly, in the middle of it he died protecting mewtwo from their grasps. 

But, wondrous things happened. My father had worked with pokemon genetics and to help Red, he strengthened my brothers pokemon, giving them even more type advantages. Then team galactic had to start a war with what was left of our home. Three years after team rocket was disbanded they had tried to take over. After team rocket was disbanded a second-time, efforts were focused. Six years later they would come back. In all of this time, the age limit had been heightened and my mother would not allow me to start my adventure. Finally, after their fall we could start again. 

Now I start my adventure. Life does not wait for a young girl of fifteen like myself. Professor Oak has now returned from Alola and has brought back starters bred from my brother's powerful Pokemon. He also has a surprise for us. But let me not get a head of myself. Let me tell you my story. My very own Pokémon adventure. 

********************************* 

I slowly wake up as the sunlight burst through my window. It is early, I still hear those morning birds chirping a way. I realize my mom must have opened my window. I shouldn't really care much. She has been in my room plenty, but growing up as a boy you get used to being topless and now I have some breast. Technically I sleep in the nude, but the top half of my body is always out. Just a change I need to get used to I guess. I squint and look around. I see the time is six in the morning and I groan. It is early even for me. 

I get up and stretch, my aching body feeling tired and sluggish. My breast being c cups are still quite perky and my hips widening. I know I shouldn't worry about my looks, but suddenly my brain tells me what day it is. I groan yet again and walk towards the bathroom for a shower. I turn the water on before shooing our pet nidorina and nidorino away laughing as they tumble around playing. They always cheer me up, and they have since they were little. My shower has little squirtles all over it and the faucet is in the shape of a horsea. The water feels so good on my back and chest. I smile and close my eyes thinking of my Pokémon. Bulbasaur, was going to be my choice. My brother had found one a long time ago on his journey, and his venusaur now was quite powerful. 

The water started getting cold so I stepped out and dried myself off. Moving my towel along my body. Fit and slightly curvy I hoped it wouldn't change as I traveled across the regions. I slipped on my baggy black cargo pants and a black tee and white vest. Yeah, I don't wear underwear. Get over it. I started getting excited as I brushed my hair. I was about to get my first pokemon. And after brushing my teeth I ran downstairs and grabbed a bagel out of the kitchen, but stopped short. My mom was crying. 

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked worried as I sat next to her. 

She looked up at me with her blazing green eyes. The same that I acquired. Now don't get me wrong, not into incest. Much. But she was gorgeous. Now the reason I point this out is because professor oak hits on her all the time. I have tried several times to hook them up but she won't go for it. 

"I am losing my baby girl. You will be leaving for an adventure. I barely see Red as it is. Andy, I will miss you." She said sadly. 

Oh, did I mention my name was Andrea. Used to be Andrei. Not now. But yeah back to this. 

"Mom, actually this may make you happy. Red and Melody are coming to live here. In pallet town. He is retiring." She beamed at that. Her smile brightening my mood even more. 

My brother met melody on some islands where he had an encounter with the legendary birds. My brother being clueless didn’t realize it at first but even though everyone said he would be great for misty, it was always melody. The news of course made mom cheer up so I added onto it. 

"Plus, I know oak is a perv mom, but try it out ok. You also have the nido's to keep you company. I heard that some new people are moving in, by the way, what's the news on that? 

"They already have sweetie. A Young boy and Young girl your age. They are twins from Alola. Sam and Izzie. You will meet them im sure. Anyways, my little one, you best be off. It's almost eight." When she said that I looked at the time and dashed out of our arch way doors. 

I ran forgetting to close the door hearing her nag a bit and looking to my side to see the nido's running with me happily. I also realized I forgot my shoes and laughed but kept running. I turned the corner and ran into this fat ugly dude with a weird mustache. He looked quite out of place and sinister. 

"hey kiddo watch where you are going ok?" I kept running not thinking about him. 

I ran past a berry tree and grinned. My brother had planted it in the town square for everyone to enjoy. I deeply missed him. I could see the lab up ahead thankfully because My toes were tingling from the hot pavement. It was summer so, I wasn't surprised. Pallet town had grown a bit since my brother defeated team rocket. With fame it had grown by three houses and a pokemart. Not much I know. But a bit. 

The lab was a pristine white building with two levels now. Bigger and more techs, it was equipped to handle more. The land behind it was vast and unkept. Perfect for pokemon to stay when their owners did not need them. After all, pokemon don't like being cooped up a lot. The wide double doors opened to me seeing a girl and a boy. Both the same height and both blonde and blue eyed. 

The girl, lizzie I'm guessing, was dressed in gothic attire, but boy did she look hot in fishnets. She seemed to have a b cup from what I could see from her tight clothing. Her skinny jeans made my mouth water, oddly enough because I wanted them. The boy was dressed like a normy as I call them. Blue polo shirt with some shorts and flipflops. 

But they didn't quite catch my eyes as this other girl speaking with Oak. His hair long now and pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes softer, he looked like a hippie. He also had a tan that looked very good on him. The girl though, she intrigued me. Blonde hair and blue eyed as well she wore white and looked super shy but strong all at once. I could tell she had seen a lot. I caught her name, Lillie, before she ran out smiling at me. Which was fine for me, I was about to get my pokemon. 

I looked around to see the redone lab. Like I said before it was two stories high. I could see the machines and computer lining the walls. The isle to the stairs had statues of the legendaries on each side. As we walked up the stairs I saw pods that held the balls. And more testing areas. You could see through the wide windows in the back and out to the field. In the distance tauros ran and I wondered if my brother's was there. 

Oak pressed some buttons on this big machine and it let out three balls. One for grass, one for water, and one for fire. I was so happy, my chest felt like it was bursting. No one ever picked bulbasaur, so I was to be right on track with my choice. Sam would choose first, and my heart fell. 

"Bulbasuar." 

Fine maybe I'll choose squirtle. I did not want my brothers first choice. 

"Squirtle" Izzie squealed as she grabbed her ball. 

Well, there went my idea. I walked up to grab my ball as the other's released theirs. Something was different. The Bulbasaur was slightly pinker. His color was off. I quickly looked at the Silver and Blue Squirtle. Then I looked at my own ball. It had a little fire symbol on it. I took a deep breath and released a black and red charmander. Her eyes blue as the sky but the rest of her was black with parts of her having red stripes. She had two points on her head with small horns. She was also bigger than a normal one. I gasped as Professor Oak walked in to the room. I hadn't seen him leave. In his hands were three balls. A purple, a black, and a brown. 

"Ah, I see you kids have found out the little secret. You see each of them was specifically bred from the most powerful Kanto starters in the last century. They belong to our retired champion red. His father genetically enhanced them. To say the least Red's pokemon were so powerful they learned other typings. But this made it permanent. Of course, these are the only ones. " He said excitedly. 

I was nervous but I was happy. I would name her twilight. My little twilight was dancing around and chasing her tail, the flames whirling around making quite the spectacle. I could get used to this. Oak continued and I stopped laughing. 

"As you all can see they are different colors. The Bulbasaur is a Grass/fairy. Squirtle is a Water/steel. The Charmander is a Fire/dark. But, as you can also see I have three other balls. Let me explain," he took a deep breath and continued. 

"I am going to give you a pokedex. After team rocket we opened up our borders more. New trainers with new types. I want you to go out to each of the three regions of our continent and study these pokemon and how they interact now. Kanto is pretty much a good starting area. But we still learn new things about pokemon every day." We all nodded and went and picked up the pokedex. 

I couldn’t keep my mouth shut about the balls though. "Prof, What about those. What about them." 

He smiled and got even more excited. "They are three pokemon, and you Andy get to choose first this time. One fighting from Sinnoh. A dark from johto and a psychic from kanto." 

It was easy. I chose fighting. I picked up the brown ball and called out the pokemon. I was surprised to find a riolu. A little blue and white riolu with starry eyes. My own knowledge told me it was a mutation. It was a female too so I named her Aura. Izzie gained an Abra and Sam chose a houndour. 

"Now, I want you guys to go forth and do my job for me. Just kidding ha-ha. Just d goo young trainers. I have a date with a test subject and a new power." He rushed out grinning. 

I was happy for him but I still wished my mother would get with him. Speaking of my mother, I looked at my feet and back up seeing lizzie oddly staring at them. Shaking my head at the foot fetish girl here I went to rush out to get my shoes and she stopped me. She looked me dead in the eyes and grinned. Pokemon battle she said. 

"What do I get if I win? We have no money right now. Or at least I don't." I said. 

"Hmmm, how about if you win I give you money. If I win you take me on a date." She winked at me. 

"I wanna just warn you now, I am a futa." I looked worried and bashful. 

She winked and shrugged running outside with her squirtle. I chased after her giggling and yelled to Twilight to get ready. She was ready and it began. The squirtles first move was indeed bubble and I told twilight to dodge it and she did. I yelled out for ember and it hit and did normal damage I was so happy. I then shouted for bite and she bite down on the squirtle. I was winning and was happy but I made a fatal mistake. The squirtle turned around and shot out more bubbles and hit my charmander repeatedly til she let go. Then kept blowing them. 

"I surrender!" I yelled forfeiting the match. 

She smirked and called off the attacks. I would have to train more. I grumbled and used my potions on my charmander. I heard the steps and felt her presence as she sat down and looked at me. Twilight was resting so I called her back into her ball. 

"So, about that date?" She smiled looking at my feet again. 

Goodness this girl. I rolled my eyes and nodded standing up. "Do you have to stare at my feet?" 

"I like them. Now come on. There is this diner on the corner that I know you know about but I want to try it." She smiled and took my hand and pulled me along. 

We walked along me still in my bare feet. She was blushing her blonde air falling around her face as we found the diner. It looked like a house but still kept up a diner vibe. Inside there were tables and cute chairs with mew heads on them. She pulled me to sit down and my mother comes out. Yeah, I knew about this diner. My mother owns it. My mother looked at us and her squirtle and smiled. She grinned when she saw lizzie holding my hand. 

"Wow a girlfriend and pokemon. All in one day? Let me see your little pokemon hunnie." 

I blushed a dark red. "Mom! We just met she isnt my girlfriend. Just a really cute girl." With that I threw out my charmander who started chasing lizzie's squirtle. 

My mother laughed and asked what we were going to eat. We chose to do two cheeseburgers. Which honestly aren't bad. My mom came back with them and some boots for me. She played with the pokemon while me and izzie ate. To be honest it wasn't eventful. She was really sweet and we both decided we would see each other more along our journey. I went home later and packed my bags. And this is where I mention something special. Not like everything hasn't been. 

{Mistress, what do we do now?} Aura spoke slowly. 

Yes, spoke. See when I was younger my brother's psychic pokemon missed an attack and it hit me. Now I can speak to pokemon. 

"We are going on an adventure, my little Aura girl." I smiled and she giggled jumping up into my arms. 

Within the hour I had packed and gathered up some food. My mother was crying again and I had to stay another two hours to help her. I know I missed Lizzie and sam setting off. She texted me and I texted her back. But I set out near sunset, which was fine. I liked the night better. Aura and Twilight decided they wanted to walk out with me. 

'So here we are' I thought to myself as I looked upon route one. I knew I would get through it but honestly viridian forest was damp. Night time would be better to camp there than day time. And my brother had warned me that the first gym leader was a rock gym. I needed a grass-type. So off we set on our brand-new adventure. The beginning. My Kanto travels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as before. read and review guys. thank you.

On to Route one. I took a deep breath and walked past the gates. I saw the beautiful trees and the grass high. I heard flapping and saw some pidgeys flying past us. My brother told me about his first encounter and I laughed. I didn't really need a flying type. I was originally going to catch one but I now had a charizard in the waiting. I loved to walk anyways. 

Speaking of which I groaned and laughed. I looked down at myself in a white shirt and black vest. With black cargo shorts on. I had on boots but anyone that knows, boots aren't good for walking a lot. So, I bent down and took them and my socks off. Bare foot was the way I liked it. 

We kept walking both of them running around, sometimes Twilight running after a rattata or two. The soil feeling good between my feet. I had yet to see another trainer but I was not surprised. The sun was close to setting but I knew somewhere up ahead Viridian city would show up. They had an Inn. Which on further thinking I would rather sleep in there than in the forest. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of beating wings and the harsh cries of a flock of spearows. Apparently, Twilight had disturbed them and they clearly wanted to fight. I had heard of these from my brother's travels and I was happy to oblige them. I called upon both my pokemon for a battle. 

"Twilight, Aura get ready!" 

{Yes, Mistress!} They both said. 

Twilight had already learned of my abilities and nodded as she got in place. 

"Twilight, use smokescreen!" 

Twilight blew a column of thick, black smoke. 

"Aura, use the smoke screen as cover. Feint but follow it with quick attack." 

The move worked perfectly. Blinded by the smoke they didn’t see the feint until it was too late. They tried to hit her but she dodged then used quick attack. 

"Twilight, after wards use ember and finish it."" I yelled. 

While they weren't looking, Twilight used Ember, engulfing the spearows in flames. They screamed and two out of the five fainted. I cheered them on. The final three spearows used gust and cleared the last of the smokescreen away. I yelled more instructions. 

"Aura, wait for them to attack you then use counter. When she does, Twilight finish them off with a bite and more flames. Go my babies!" 

They both went into the attack; Aura's attacks were more powerful. I found out from Oak earlier that the second set pokemon were level eleven. The starters were level seven. The Spearows attacked but Aura was ready with counter and took down another bird. Twilight took down the second to last with a sharp bite and turned around just in time to finish the last with another hit of ember. I had just won my first wild pokemon battle! 

I jumped in excitement and ran to my girls and hugged them tightly. 

{Mistress, too tight} Twilight giggled and gasped. 

"Sorry lovely, but you did fucking fantastic! I loved it." I moved back and used the last of my potions for them. 

I would say that we had more training but I would be lying. Our journey was uneventful the rest of the way to Viridian city. We walked into the city while Twilight wagged her tail. The city was beautiful. Not the best but it was beautiful. As I looked at the familiar building, I remembered all the times I would come here to visit my dad. There was a new gym leader now but I would have to get the seven other gym badges before I could face them. My dad used to own it and inside he kept mewtwo hidden and trapped at first. The signs of the carnage that happened when mewtwo escaped were still around like the burn marks on the ground. The trees had started growing back and even new buildings had been built up were the old ones had been destroyed. 

We came up to the pokemart; It had been refurbished and looked pretty good. I still had money from my mother and a little bit extra that Red had sent me so I walked in to restock and there I saw him. My brother. He wasn't looking at me but flirting with Melody and buying some groceries. I walked up behind him seeing his jet-black hair. He finally turned to me and after several years of not seeing him I saw my father for a second, just younger and skinnier. 

"Hey sis, didn't expect to see you here. This is Melody." He pointed her out and she waved. 

I waved being a bit shy but then hugged my brother. 

"Red, mom is waiting at home. She really misses you." 

"I know. I am on my way. So, you are on your way into the Viridian forest, huh? I hope you are careful. It's getting dark and the inn here is filled with these people. No rooms available." 

I was shocked at what he said. I took off running to the inn. The new inn was two stories and housed most people before they went to the elite four but what I saw made me question things. The same fat man was at the front desk flirting with a girl. He looked more fit though. He had crazy blue hair and a mustache still. As she pondered him, a guy looking almost like him walked up. It was the fat guy! They were twins. I was getting a really bad feeling.... 

Then the fat guy saw me and smiled. He walked over to me and I smelt something horrible. 

"Hello you. I saw you yesterday. Let me introduce myself. I am Ivan. My brother over there is Ethan. We have a dream to rebuild Kanto and its neighboring regions. I need the help of your family though. You are the last of the line of Tigran. The female. Oh, don't give me that. I can tell you are a futa but have female genes. That is where it is passed down. Ask your mother she will know." He grinned a shit eating grin and handed me a card. 

I swallowed hard. How did he know so much about me? 

Honestly, I was pretty freaked out, but when your dad is a gang boss, you learn how to hide your fears pretty quick. 

"What do you expect to gain from this?" 

"I want you to help us rebuild this continent; from here to Hoenn. Just think about it. I can see it now. You will be the next Champion. With that position, you will have the influence to change this region and then the whole continent." 

"What do you plan on changing? Where will you get the money?" I asked 

"The answer to your first question is in the second. See I am from Ransei, a feuding region. But my parents are scientist and a long time ago came up with a way to use the powers of psychic pokemon to be healthy, to stop drinking, to lose weight, and best of all, to stop war. Of course, I need to get it legal here, but I have gotten a lot of money. Also, as you can see from my brother, the weight loss works. Yes, yes, he was my size. I am losing weight as well. And that is how I plan to. With the support of a Tigran, we can go so far." He started laughing and his brother took notice. 

"Give me a call when you've had time to think it over." He took out an old, grimy looking wallet and handed me a card. 

I shook my head. I would consult my mother once I got to pewter city. But I had a bad feeling about this dude. 

"I am sorry mister, um...Ivan. I cannot endorse you. Plus look around, we are in peace." I shook my head and walked out. 

His eyes flashed with rage for a moment then he smiled coldly. 

"No matter, you will see things our way soon enough." 

As I ran, I could hear his cold laughter echoing behind me. I ran outside the building and down the road. I kept running until I hit another patch of grass. My feelings were never wrong and I felt dread. 

"I'd say prepare for trouble" 

"But, that'd make it adorable" 

"We aren't like the last." 

"But, still a blast from the past" 

I looked up sharply to see people dressed in black and I froze. Two men with sneers on their face. They had what looked like armor but tight fitting and sleek. On the chest was the sign of the triskelion, meaning change and progress. On their shoulder was ranking for private. 

"I am in a really bad mood right now and you two idiots are bothering me." I sneered. 

"You have a black charmander. We want it." 

"Then take her over my dead bod" I screamed. 

They laughed and threw out a sneasel and an Inkay. What idiots. I decided to pull out a trick I had learned a long time ago. I looked at both my pokemon and they were growling. I sent a thought to them. 

"Guys can you hear me?" 

They froze and looked at me in wonder, but nodded. I smiled and kept going. 

"I was just checking. This is not a Kanto pokemon but is it dark. Aura, I need you to focus ok. Use counter when they hit you. I am sorry baby but it needs to be that way. I need to surprise them." She nodded at that. 

I yelled at Twilight to use ember on the Inkay. She did and I was surprised to find out that it did nothing. The grunt laughed and shouted. 

"We are Team Flux. Fear us!" He shouted and laughed. 

I realized that the inkay had more hp than a normal one. I yelled at my charmander to continue. She kept at it and then my luck slightly changed. The sneasel hit my riolu, and he hit her hard. I kept watching, almost crying, as she kept getting thrown on the ground but she smiled and I smiled back. I was happy. I nodded. 

She then dodged an attack and used a built-up counter. Down went the sneasel but my charmander was still not making a dent. I almost cried as my charmander fell. I ran to cover her as my back was hit by superpower. Then I noticed my riolu's hands glowing. It was force palm; she just learned it. How did she gain levels so fast but my charmander stayed the same? 

"Use it Aura!" I screamed. 

No sooner than I yelled it did I heard the inkay fall. But, my riolu didn't stop. Her eyes were wild as she attacked the humans. 

"Aura, Stop!" I yelled. 

She didn't stop and I couldn't figure out why. I jumped in front and grabbed a hold of her. I couldn't stop crying. She stopped then, but one was already dead and the other running off. I knew how bad this was but I was so tired. I kept crying as I revived Twilight. Once I did and she woke up, I held both of them. I needed this. I couldn't understand what had made her decide to kill. I guess it was for the best. I couldn't worry about it right now. I asked her to help me set up a sleeping mat. She did and the minute I laid down I passed out. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Hours later, when I came to, I saw the riolu and charmander were watching me with concern. Last night's events came rushing back to me. I gasped for air and turned around seeing the dead body lying there. His eyes glazed over and dead. Staring at a tree like it was the last time he'd ever see beauty. He wasn't young, maybe about thirty years of age. However, you are never too old to die. My pokemon killed a man. 

I started crying and couldn't stop. Crying for Red, for my mommy, for my daddy. I cried for this man who went down the wrong path and attacked a young girl. I cried for my pain and misery. I cried because I was lonely. I felt both pokemon hold me and I slowed my tears, but I quickly backed away from my riolu. 

Her face told me everything I needed to know. She knew what she did was wrong but she did not want me hurt. Maybe I was wrong for this, but I was ok with this. I sent her thoughts telling her if she ever did that to someone who did not threaten my life, I would disown her. She nodded and looked away. 

"Guys, I am so sorry. I failed you. We need to go back home." 

{No mistress, we don't. We fight. We train. We keep going.} Aura shouted in defiance. 

I couldn't help but nod. I was probably bipolar and crazy but I nodded. I looked around and saw I was in the forest. Twilight was training against a tree. I looked at my phone and it had been two days. I was really scared now. I forget my home life time to time and I forgot to call my mother. 

"Hey baby girl? Did you get busy?" 

"No, mommy, things happened. I'm sorry." 

She was quiet for a second then giggled, "I am glad you are doing ok though." 

"Hey, mommy, I have a question." 

After a bit of silence, I continued. "What in God's name does our last name have to do with power or something? I can't remember." 

Again, silence. "Mom, what is it?" 

"It's basically this, my love. Every generation, a girl in our family is born a futa to try and expand our line; only though, if the line is small. Ours is but your aunt died in the war. So, it is to you. You can repopulate our line by having many spouses." 

Now I was confused even more and she explain to me that we had aura powers. Red had some too and he was chosen by a lucario as I would most likely be. We were guardians of Kanto. We were there to protect Kanto. I was very silent until she told me she had to go and she loved me. 

"I love you too, mommy." Click. 

I looked over at my riolu and charmander. I would train with them. Train until my charmander was far stronger. My thoughts were interrupted. I turned and saw a pichu walking by and smiled. I needed a eletric pokemon. 

"Twilight, come over here. Time for a battle, baby girl." She waddled tiredly over. She was beat. 

Now, you all know what I told her to do. Sorry, no details, as awesome as that would be. She used ember. Almost made the poor little pichu faint. Then again, you know what I did. I have 20 balls. What do you think I did? I caught her. The ball did that thing where it shook and shook and shook. Then it dinged. You know what I always wondered? My brother said the master balls shake. Like, what is the point? 

I had caught a pichu. I was finally a bit happier. I danced with Twilight a bit, her face in a grin. I let out the pichu and we all danced as it grew dark. Then I had Twilight make a fire and we started cooking. Well, my riolu did. I sat and watched her as I cuddled Twilight. The pichu was asleep, I guess because there was not much sunlight for her. I would have to think of a name for her. Something shocking. I looked down to ask Twilight but she answered with a snore. I laughed and nuzzled her. Aura was singing a song now while cooking. 

Yes, cooking. I don't know where she learned how to, but from what I guessed of Professor Oak, he probably had them learn to cook like he did Mr. Mime. She was so smart and gentle and never stopped showing care. I didn't ask her to do this. It was then, I realized, she intrigued me. 

"You are one unique pokemon. You're more sentient than any other." I thought to her. 

{Thank you, mistress. That means a lot} she said as she brought some food to me. 

I smiled at the chili she made. It tasted a bit spicy but delicious. I ate and she used some potions and some protein on Twilight. Again, showing care without me asking. Twilight awoke with a start, a char, and a stretch. I needed a little more training for her. Her fire came alive and made the surrounding area look completely beautiful. The moon shone through the trees and lit the ground with a silver shine. Then the orange blaze tinted it in an envious raging beauty. 

Pichu woke with a start but I calmed her down. Yes, I explained I could understand to her and I named her Sparky, which, since Twilight was awake, she could nod for it. They all did. Now, time for training. I set up Aura with Twilight and Sparky watched. 

I had my riolu keep using counter every time my charmander used bite, which was obviously not effective but I wanted to train them. Twilight was doing well until she bit too hard and aura threw her to the ground. Twilight growled and flung herself on top of Aura. They started brawling and fighting hard. I had to pull them apart. 

"Hey girls! Stop it!" I yelled 

Aura pushed Twilight off and hissed. I was amazed and proud at what I saw happen next. Twilight's mouth glowed blue and shot out a huge force. Dragon rage. The entire night lit up with blue. Aura fell and gasped as Twilight started to change. I ran over to Aura and rocked her as I saw my first pokemon evolve. Aura started to heal herself, which was good, but my focus was on Twilight. I knew Aura would be fine, but I was worried about the mental state of my charmander. Twilight's body started to grow and then I remembered what my brother had said about a pokemon who evolves when they are in pain or angry. I set Aura down and ran to interrupt Twilight and her evolution. Sparky was hiding in fear. 

I jumped onto Twilight and she stopped. I held her until she told me she was good. I was done for now. They needed to rest. I stayed up for the night to watch them, but I was bored. Sparky kept wanting to train as well, and we did for a while. Her and I walked around to find some caterpie and we trained and trained. She was getting tired too so we sat and watched the sun rise. I soon fell asleep. 

That afternoon, I was awoken by a gorgeous face. Izzie was looking down at me. Her hair a slight mess but her smile was big. I smiled back thinking it was a dream and brushed her hair behind her ear. Then she led me to believe it was definitely a dream by purring. I lifted my head up to kiss her and she giggled. Her lips were full but soft. I couldn't help myself and I kissed deeper pulling her on top of me. She groaned and opened her mouth slightly for me. 

Then she pulled back before I could go further. 

"Lovely, that was perfect, but you are sleeping in the middle of the woods and you look like crap. I think you need a bath." She laughed. 

Then it hit me that I wasn't dreaming and I froze. She must've seen my worry because she started to reassure me. 

"Hey, it's ok lovely. I liked it. Now, let's go get you cleaned up. I passed a stream on my way back. I had to give something to professor Oak." She said pulling me up and leading me through these trees. 

I saw the stream, it was oddly private. I looked back to say something to her but she was behind the bushed playing with my pokemon. I giggled and peeled off my top. My body ached and it kind of hurt when my breasts fell out of my shirt. I then stepped out of my shorts and slipped into the water relaxing. I looked around seeing a goldeen and smiled waving as it swam past. 

"Aura, I need my clothes. Bring me my skinny jeans and my blue tee please. The white skinny jeans though, sweetie." 

I wondered if she had heard me so I figured I would clean myself there. I noticed Izzie had left me soap before going back. I scrubbed my body down and washed my hair. It felt amazing let me tell you; the sun and the shampoo and me massaging my scalp. I then laid back in the water to relax more and drifted to the riverside to lay my head on the level dirt. When I opened my eyes, I saw Aura there staring. 

"Oh, hey baby girl, did you bring my clothes?" I asked her. 

She did not respond so I stood up and she fainted. I then realized I was naked and it had affected her. However, that made no sense to me. Then that to hit me. How much she had been protecting me and had even cooked for me. My little Aura had a crush. I laughed out loud and saw my clothes. She even left out the shoes. She knew me well. I blushed and kisses her forehead softly. She opened her eyes and being mean I decided to give her a look. I bent over showing her my toned but curvy ass as I wiggled it a bit. I slowly pulled my skinny jeans up before turning around acting like she wasn't there. She was a pokemon after all. I then pulled them down a bit letting my cock fall out only to tuck it back in to where it wasn't as visible. 

I then cupped my breast ad squeezed them a bit, before pulling on my blue tee. When I looked back at her, she stared at me wide eyed. I laughed and picked her up carrying her out of the area to where Izzie was training my pichu. I waved at them seeing my pichu try and take down her squirtle. I sent in Aura and let that battle begin. 

It started with feint and then force palm. The squirtle backed off and dodged the first attack but was hit by the second, smashing into a tree. It got back up and used water gun followed by bubble. Of course, Aura already anticipated them and dodged both quite easily, hitting it with feint. On a repeat of the squirtles moves Aura smiled at me and let it hit her. Then she hit back with counter. Squirtle fainted. I smile and called for Twilight to go against her abra. 

"No, ain't happening. My abra will lose." She said. 

"Oh, I know but I want to show you something." I stuck my tongue out and she conceded. 

She sent out her abra. I looked at it in wonder. It looked asleep but it sent out the first attack. A psyshock burst out and hit Twilight making her groan in pain and cry out. I was lost and told her to use bite. As she came close she was hit with a charge beam. 

"No fair! You used TMs!" I shouted in frustration. 

"Of course, babe. I picked a pokemon that only had teleport. Luckily my mum owns the tm store on royal avenue in Alola." 

I growl and used bite again getting hit by the electric attack again. I smirked knowing Twilight was getting angry and wanting to show off for her mommy. So, I nodded to her and she held her ground building the power. It was too late before Izzie noticed the rage hitting her abra. Full force dragon rage. Her abra fell a bit after that. 

I grinned and she pouted. A few seconds after that, she was grinning and looking in amazement as my charmander evolved into a charmeleon. I giggled and poked Twilight as she looked around, smoke billowing from her nostrils as she calmed down from the battle. When she realized where she was and what happened, she started dancing again. 

I laughed and so did Izzie. Then an important question popped back into my head. 

"Hey, Izzie. Do you know why they are more powerful? I have only had maybe four battles." 

She shrugged. "Maybe we should call Oak and find out." 

I nodded and pulled out my phone. Oak picked up on the third ring. 

"Hello Andy! How is Twilight doing?" 

"Actually, that’s what I was calling about. She is becoming stronger than a regular charmander. 

"Oh, I should have told you. When we bred your brother's pokemon their essence was passed down. At first, we thought this only contributed to the second typing but it turns out your pokemon also inherited their fore father's loyalty and competitive nature. This means that, even though your charmander will level up more quickly, it will remain loyal to you. However, their competitive nature causes some difficulties." 

"How?" 

" Well, all three of the starter Pokémon have a deep rivalry with each other. Unlike any I've ever seen. We even had to keep them in separate rooms at the lab to keep them from fighting. They calmed down after a while but they still have a rivalry." 

I heard a noise in the background. Someone saying they had cooked dinner. Sounded like my mother. 

"Oak is that my mom? Finally!" I smiled and he looked bashful. 

He stuttered and hung up leaving me and Izzie laughing. I looked into her eyes and she winked before kissing me softly on the lips. I blushed and she turned away. She walked over and started to pack up my things. I walked over to help her. We stayed silent for a moment before I couldn't help it. 

"Izzie, I like you a lot. I am sorry if I have been forward. I just-" 

"Babe, I have been forward. I like you a lot too. I was going to ask you out." 

I froze at that. I turned really red and really sad. When she asked what was wrong I told her about the Tigran lineage. We finished packing by the time I finished, but she was quiet and it was scaring me. As I was about to speak again she kissed me. 

"I don't care about that. I am fine with it, ok? Just be yourself and never change." 

"Are you sure?" I asked worried. 

She kissed me again and slung her backpack over her shoulder, winking at me. That was my answer. We walked through the forest together laughing and telling jokes. 

"Kinda old, but why don't you shower with your pokemon?" She asked. 

"I personally would, but why?" I said blushing as her eyes went wide. 

She laughed but answered anyways. "Kinky, I guess. It's because they pikachu." 

I stopped and fell down laughing. I don't know why but that was funny. Hilarious. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and smiled when my pokedex chimed. 

"New information, email from professor Rowan." Rowan was the Sinnoh professor. 

I opened it and it spoke more "Hello, kids. I have sent each of you the mega stones of our starters to the closest pokemart to your pokedex location. Plus, more. We have found more mega evolutions in a new crater in the middle of the three regions. It has been weird and giving off even strange readings just like the other meteors the year... I assure you we will handle this. However, I have sent over more stones just in case you would need them. Also, we have added new evolutions of normal variety into your pokedex. Fun news! Mega evolutions don't happen once a battle now. So, have fun with that. Um, I don't know what else to say. Um, we have given you along with your starters, one free stone. Sam, gets a primateite. Izzie, you get a ninetailsite. Andy, gets a kingdraite. I hope you kids have a fun journey. " The email closed out abruptly. Rowan always was curt. 

I looked at Izzie and grinned. This was great. I just had to catch a horsea. She had to catch a vulpix. It would be fun, I was so sure, of it. The new megastones would help out a lot. And the axed rules on using them would be great too. We walked and talked and another person came up to battle. Izzie wanted to take this one, and who was I to deny her. 

"Blaster, get ready!" She yelled as her squirtle ran up and stood awaiting orders. 

Youngester Steve threw out a cleffa and both of us girls stared. This dude was an idiot. 

"Blaster, use iron head!" Blaster threw himself into a run and slammed into the cleffa. 

It fainted easily. Next Youngster Joey threw out a spinark. Izzie recalled blaster to her side and threw out her abra. It was over as soon as psyshock left his body. Youngster joey cried and ran away like a little bitch. And then it happened for her squirtle. The same thing that happened with my charmander. It evoved. The result was a gorgeous warturtle with silver eyes, a silver tail, and a silver shell. The rest was blue. 

I looked to her and we laughed. She grabbed her warturtle and spun him around. He shot water into the air and run around before being slammed into by twilight. I almost went to pull them a part but I could tell she was just being playful as she only used tiny shots of ember. Then I looked on the ground and saw a pouch dropped by someone. I picked it up and it held four TMs. All return. I tilted my head and looked at Izzie. She looked back and I threw two of the TMs to her. 

We added the returns, which si what they were, to our pokemon. I watched as the TMs drained and broke in our hands. Aura was jumping around looking like she was boxing and Twilight broke a tree. Which I shook my head at and decided to look ahead. I saw the entrance to the forest. And saw my last battle. Sam. 

"Sam, hey there. You are waiting for a battle I am assuming?" I shouted and he grinned. 

"Hell, ya. How about it?" I smiled and nodded. 

I nodded back and looked at his jacket. He already had a badge. I blushed in embarrassment. 

He threw out a weepinbell and I sent out my charmeleon. He was smiling. I didn't know why and I shouted for ember. He set out razor leaf to block it and wrapped Twilight in vines. My girl was screaming as I tried to use dragon rage only for it to just shoot into the sky. i told her to use bite and she bit down hard. The weepinbell let go and she used ember again the weepinbell fainted but Twilight was weak. I growled and sent out Aura. 

"Aura take that thing down with bullet punch" She did as I asked and it took a toll on his weepinbell. 

I returned my charmeleon to her pokeball and waited for his next choice. He sent out a houndour and I ordered bullet punch again. He ordered flamethrower and I ordered counter. Then he used fire fang and threw Aura away from him before being called on to use toxic. Aura tried to get up but was slow. I used antidote and potion on her before running back. She was beat up. How did he get so close with twilight? Now he was close again 

Then the houndour used fire fang again but this time I had riolu use return. I just said it I didn't think. When I opened my eyes the houndour was passed out. I was surprised. I knew what return was but when I looked at Aura, I couldn't see how. Three days now I have had her and she was looking at me with love. I saw it. This was weird. I knew my line had powerful pokemon but this was weird. 

"You gonna use that bulbasaur next?" I asked, trying to think of something else. 

He shook his head. "Er, me and my starter don't get along very well. Sadly, he doesn't fit in. I do need an electric though. That Pichu looks awfully swell." 

I looked down at my pichu playing with its feet and nibbling its tail. I giggled and he tossed out his bulbasaur which looked sad. His houndour now awake was wagging its tail and rolling around in the dirt. So, I knew his pokemon were not mistreated. I looked to riolu and she nodded, understanding my worries and thoughts. I could feel it. We were close to each other. 

I looked at sam and nodded. I would have his pokemon for sparky. He grinned and we did it. The trade was dealt with and I was quiet. I needed to get to a pokemon center. The last day was swimming in my head and I grabbed Izzie's hand and walked out of the forest. The sun was shining and the road lead to another small city. City of Rocks as it were. I noticed the buildings made out of rocks. It was beautiful. I was sure most cities here were. I noticed a gym in the distance but I needed the pokemon center first and sleep. Izzie wanted to go to the gym so we said our goodbyes and serperated. 

I could see the pokemon center and I went in. I needed a shower and my pokemon rested. I healed my pokemon and rented a room. When I entered the room, I smiled. Big bed. Big enough for three pokemon and me. I stripped and went to the shower, releasing my pokemon on the way in. I turned on the hot water and shrieked as I felt something on my leg. 

I turned around ready to hit someone and say Aura. She was standing there laughing. 

"Not funny, asshole." I smiled however and stepped in the shower, joined by her. 

{Mistress, you are so beautiful, you know that?} 

"I figured as much yes. But, never expected one as beautiful as you to love me Aura." 

She blushed and answered. {Mistress, I am falling I think, for you. But I think I am too young and small.} 

I nodded and picked her up setting her on the sitting self. She was close to my height now and I kissed her softly. She moaned and kissed back grabbing my breast. I licked her lips slowly and she opened her mouth, inviting me in. I pulled her against me and sucked on her long tongue before pulling back. I smiled at her dazed look before setting her down and pushing her out, giggling, with my foot. With that dealt with I finished washing myself off and got out to dry. 

After that I went into the bedroom and saw them snuggled up. I climbed into bed and snuggled agaisnt them. The bulbasaur nuzzled up to me. I would need to name her. Petals would be it. I slowly fell asleep and dreamt of my father. I felt him in me as I did with my aunt. I dreamt of the Tigran line and saw Arceus. I couldn't make out what he was saying but he woke me up. 

It was sunrise letting me know I slept a long time again. Well at least I could get on a regular sleeping schedule now. I started to pack getting redressed in the same attire minus the shorts. This time, it was skinny jeans I put on. I did however put boots on. I realized I may be walking on sharp points. I then woke up my babies and slipped on a black fishnet top. With a blue halter underneath. I woke up my pokemon and we walked out. I winked at Nurse Joy on the way out. 

As I said before, the buildings were made out of what looked like cobble stone. It was fascinating. I went north a bit seeing the gym come into view. I squealed happily as I ran up into the building. It was tall with doors as wide as I was tall. I walked in and I will be honest. I expected to see Brock's little brother but there was a woman. I knew Brock's family personally. They visited a lot up until a year ago. Now here I was looking at Yolanda, his younger sister. 

She had grown quite a bit. She was gorgeous with her dark skin, and chestnut eyes. Reminding me of a gorgeous girl from the Mediterranean. When she saw me, she stopped playing with her geodude and ran and hugged me. 

"Hey, Andy! I missed you! Are you here for a battle?" She asked and I nodded. 

She made a fake serious face and giggled breaking it. "Ok, hunnie. Shall I challenge you with the basics? Yes, I think so." With that she ran to the other side of the room. 

I'll be honest I expected to fight someone else. More people but there she was, on a pedestal. I looked around the gym and there were huge boulders and high cliff faces. It was all for show I know. This would be over quick. You see I only had my charmeleon out. So, I am sure she assumed that would be my pokemon. 

She threw out a Geodude, a different one from before. The other one was a baby apparently because this one was huge. I decided to make this fun. I threw out my bulbasaur. Seems like an easy win but I had no idea how to use a bulbasaur. 

She started out with Rocksmash and it didn't have an effect. 

"I didn't expect you to have a bulbasaur." She smirked. 

She knew it was lost the minute I used razor leaf. As you would expect, I kept using it. And she lost a geodude, a rhydon, and an onix. The Onix as you would expect was a bit tougher. My bulbasaur had to be recalled after a bodyslam. My poor little pokemon was slammed. I sent out Riolu to finish him off. 

"Congrats Sweetie. That was easy for you. I haven't lost until you three pallet town kids. " She handed me the badge and I jumped and kissed her leaving her blushing. 

"Sorry Yoli. I got carried away." 

"Oh, trust me it is ok. Hey your bulbasaur is evolving." 

I turned around and we both watched Petals evolve. Now a ivysaur she had blue and pink skin. I was proud of my team. Of course, I was still waiting for my riolu to evolve. It was odd, especially since they evolve from friendship. I petted Aura softly as I returned my dancing bulbasaur to her ball. 

{Mistress, she is happy. What do we do when her and Twilight start to fight?} 

"It won't be an issue." I smiled and picked her up, putting her on my shoulders. 

We walked out and I saw route 3 and a mountain behind it. 

"Mt. Cornet, Kanto's own mystery." I sighed. 

Since the distruction of team galactic the mountains on our continent had been dismal and creepy. Stories of legends in them, even more stories of the pokemon. The cleffairy had hidden in kantos and when the war happened they left. And you could feel it as you stepped into route 3. 

Suddenly out of nowhere a lab tech came running up to me. 

"Andy! You have to help. These weird thugs have taken the pokemon center over on route 3 and are digging in the mountain." She cried and ran off. 

I looked at my riolu and nodded before getting ready. 

Time for the fight on cornet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. I will post another when i feel like it. i already have seven chapters premade so.


	3. Chapter 3

So, there we were running down route three. I was surprised to find that there were no trainers on the route. As I was running I caught up with Sam, who was just catching a mankey, he looked at me and I could see his face was bruised. I tilted my head and he silently pointed at the pokeball. I nodded understanding. This silent exchange wouldn't last long as we heard a roar from the mountain. What in Arceus' name could that be. 

We kept running to see a wall of geodude blocking out path. They were angry and throwing rock slides everywhere. 

"Andy, you run ahead I have these fools." He shouted. I did not know how he had them but I nodded. 

I ran past them and saw the Pokemon center. I saw them there too. Team Flux. One was guarding the door. As I walked up he grunted. 

"No one is allowed in. We need this center to heal our pokemon." He said as I heard the roar again and felt an earth quake. 

The ground began to shift and something flew out of the mountain, the sun reflected off of its metal body as it flew away. Only me and the grunt saw it however and I pushed past him to run into the cave. When I arrived in the cave it was hard to see. The ground had shaken and I could see the light that the end at the end of the mountain only because of the spot of the sun. I growled and proceeded forward to see grunts running out. Then I saw Iván and was furious. He was laughing maniacally and turned towards me. 

"Ah, little girl. So nice to see you. As you can see my plan failed. What you just saw was the legendary pokemon, Enkopi. It's an ancient bird pokemon Cool right? Its origins are quite amazing. Would you like me to tell you? Well, I will tell you anyways. No, no, pressing B will not work. Let me tell you the story of the Three Celestial Pets." 

I growled as he continued, I didn't need his idiocy right now. Of course, something inside me was curious about what I saw. He contiinued on. 

"Long ago, during the time of the Prehistoric Pokemon. Right about 65 million years ago, a great meteor shower rained down on earth. Arceus had made other worlds and on a certain one, a powerful being had taken up as King of that world. His intelligence that of Mewtwo, his power ten times as such. He lifted his own world up and helped them advance as a race. Arceus saw the workings of this Mad being as he created what would later be known as Deoxys. He sent another planet to crash into this world and split it apart. The King Being left and with the destruction of the planet three comets flew through space to come to Earth. 

They fell to Earth and here they stayed until They created great havoc. The extinction they brought with them was too much and Arceus had to lock them away. Then 3000 years ago the great weapon shot through our atmosphere and when the great legendries Yveltal and Xerneas battled and Zygarde split up. The resulting blast awoke these creatures. Now this is erased from our history due to the resulting apocalypse that happened when they were released. Then Arceus had to put them back down, calling upon legendaries from each region to make sure they didn't awake. In more recent years, the comet hitting Hoenn, reawakened them again, this time no one noticed due to Kyorge and Groudon fighting. Then Arceus placed Guardian Legendaries. More recently, said legendaries were not seen to be enough and they were replaced with trio legendaries. That is why you no longer see Arcanine on the legendary list. 

Yeah, yeah, it is all confusing. Well the one you just saw is guarded by the three birds. Which I am assuming, one shall show up soon. I don't know where. Or when, But I know one is on its way. But, I best be on my way. I have a lot to do." With that he got on the back of a dragontie and flew off. 

I sat there stunned, I could not believe what I just heard, but there it was. I saw the pokemon. And mount moon was finally clearing up as I saw a sight that made me want to vomit and cry. There was a dead jinx lying on the ground. Half of her body covered in rubble and the other half looking like she slept peacefully. But, that wasn't the worst sight. Right next to her was a smoochum trying to wake her mommy up. She shook her and shook her crying out. I couldn't help it anymore I screamed and cried as well. 

I ran up to the smoochum holding onto her. "Hey, shhhh little baby itll be ok. I'm here sweetie." 

I rocked her back and forth and she calmed, no longer sobbing but whimpering. I quieted my own and looked around at the dead bodies. Only zubats excluding the jinx. I petted her, her yellow hair soft but still covered in soot. I picked her up and carried her out the other side. When she saw the sun, she calmed down and blinked. 

"You can join me on my journey if you would like?" I said. 

I don't think she had fully realized what was going on. For she kept saying mama. I placed my hands to her forehead to let her connect to my thoughts. She froze and shuddered. She now knew what had happened. But she was a big girl and didn't want to cry anymore. She nodded and poked one of the pokeballs around my neck and flashed inside. It fell to the gorund and shook three times. After it dinged it wobbled and flashed her back out. 

{I am yours, mama.} When she said that I froze as well. 

Then I smiled and picked her up kissing her on the forehead. My other Ball glowed and shot out Aura. 

{Hey, mistress.} She smiled and went wide eyed at the state of my clothes. 

"Yeah, team flux blew up the mountain." She nodded and looked around and pointed. 

A bunch of fossils were lying around. I went and grabbed them and smiled. I needed the money. I pocketed three that were different and the ones of the same I put in my sell pocket in my messenger bag. I then realized how much my feet hurt. I put my boots on and sat for a bit. I needed to call Professor Oak but I was too tired. He would have to wait. 

I let out my pokemon. I now had four. Smoochum, who I named Glitter, an Ivysuar, a Charmeleon, and a Riolu. I let out a small breath and a gasp when I saw her. My older brother's friend Misty was running towards us with her togekiss beside her. 

"Misty! Hey!" I shouted and waved. 

She stopped short like she didn't recognize me and then she grinned. 

"Hey! Andy! How's it going? What happened here?" She yelled. 

"Team, flux. Yeah, these new people. Think themselves above. They want an old legendary pokemon for some reason but I can't tell what. I am sure, it isn't good." I shouted back. 

She finally caught up to me and checked me over. "I saw a pokemon flying over us. Also reports of Articuno heading this way." 

She smiled at me and I almost melted. See, she was a tomboy, but over the years had grown into her body. Short bobbed hair and c cup boobs weren't it. Her blazing blue eyes and cute plump bottom made my world spin. I always had a crush on her growing up. She was a bit shorter than me at five feet four inches. 

I hugged her and she hugged back. We waited a bit before it got awkward and she pulled away. She then saw my charmeleon. 

"Oh, arceus is that a dark charmeleon?? And that a fairy ivysuar. And a white riolu?" Wow, you have got quite the pokemon team!" 

I smiled and nodded. She moved to walk away before stopping and picking up the smoochum. Then she happily carried her like she was her togepi. I followed her and we walked on the way to cerulean city. I smiled seeing the town again and skipped happily along. It was big and had blue buildings. The gym was bigger and more buildings filled the town. I looked around and saw a bridge I wanted to go across. I saw misty's house and it was obviously built up now with three extra attachments. Probably her sister's rooms. 

"You can battle me in a bit, I have something I have to do. Saffron is shut down right now due to articuno showing up. I didn't know if I should tell you but it will be a day or so before it will reopen." She said and I nodded. 

She ran off and I went to heal my pokemon. saw the bridge and went walking towards it. On the way I was looking around at the shops and I saw izzie. I yelled and ran to the bridge. She grinned and yelled back. 

"Not another step, love. I want a pokemon battle. Three on three." She laughed and I groaned. 

I threw out Twilight and she roared. Of course, Izzie threw out her squirtle. I shouldn't have let her go first. It instantly used water gun. I yelled at my charmeleon to dodge and she did barely, whilst shooting out flames. 

Baby, girl hit it with dragon rage after biting it. The same as last time. 

She roared and let the squirtle hit her with rapid spin before biting down. Right after clamping her teeth down she hit it with dragon rage. After dragon rage and its defenses were back down, I yelled for her most powerful flamethrower. The squirtle struggled and stopped moving, knocked out. She returned the squirtle and threw out a machop and ordered the hit of karatechop followed by a low sweep and twilight fainted. 

I growled and threw out Aura and ordered her to use quick attack jumping onto the machop and bouncing behind him, quickly using return. The Machop fell onto the ground and grunted. He got back up and swung using low sweep. My riolu jumped up and flipped away. 

"Aura, use return again." I yelled happily. 

She did and when she hit him square into the chest he fell back, knocked out. Izzie called him back and threw out a kadabra. I groaned and called Aura back to my side. I looked to smoochums ball and knew she wasn't trained up enough but I threw her out to watch. I then Sent out Petals and grinned. Izzie smiled and used psychic. My ivysuar took the hit and stood her ground. 

Petals, use vine whip, then draining kiss. then back off and use fairywind with razor leaf. 

"Ivy." {Yes ma'am} 

Petals shot out vinewhip wrapping the kadabra up. The kadabra used his psychic still and kept hitting my pokemon. She did as I asked and kissed the kadabra. It stood there stunned and wide eyed, stopping its attack. Petals backed off a bit adding a touch of charm to it. The kadabra was frozen and looking all cute at her and then a storm started. Fairywnd was brewing and started towards him. He noticed it and Izzie called for a mirror coat to bounce I back but then Petals mixed in a razorleaf. The razor leaf went right through the shield and petals brased for the attack. The kadabra's shield went down once it was hit and I had petals send more razor leaves at him. He was hit again after being stunned by the first hit. Finally, I had Petals pick them him up and throw him using vinewhip. The kadabra k.o'd. 

"Wow, you are getting better Andy. I have yet to beat you though. I will next time. I am on my way to Lt. Surge's son." She ran by but stopped. 

She turned around and pulled me against her kissing me deeply. I kissed back moaned and was about to open my mouth when she pulled back grinning. She winked at me and walked away swaying her hips for me to watch. I stared and she caught me. As I turned red she smacked it and I rolled my eyes. 

I turned and walked down route 25. I smiled at the flowers and riolu was rolling around in them. I decided to train a bit. I called smoochum over and had her stand in front of riolu. I used my tm psyshock on her and smiled. I hoped it worked and then I used shadow ball as well. I was thankful I found out Izzie slipped in my bag earlier. I smiled knowing this was good. Aura knew what I had planned and she listened intently. I had smoochum use shadow balls a couple times. Hit riolu but she stayed strong. I knew this would be a short training mission, but I had her use psysock and take down Aura. She was down and and slowly got back up. I healed her and called it off. It was short. But I wanted to only let smochum attack right now. 

The baby pokemon giggled and waddled up to me. 

"Good job baby! Mama is proud!" I hugged her and she giggled more. 

I picked her up and we walked a couple more yards before I saw a house on a hill. A very nice house. I smiled knowing whose it was. I put ran up there, Gypsy holding on to me tightly and laughing and riolu keeping up well. I knocked on the door and heard a man yell and fall. I grinned knowing full well who it was. 

"Bill! It's Andy! Open the hell up!" I laughed as I heard mumbling and the door swung open to show a man maybe the age of my mother. 

"Andy! Hey little one. Come in come in!" I looked at him weird because he had whiskers but I followed him in. 

"I heard you had a riolu that was white. But I see her affection is...well more than friendship. So why is she still a riolu hmmm?" He looked at Aura curiously. 

Not that was something I was really worried about. I was starting to wonder something however. My riolu loved me. But why hadn't she evolved. What if her love was fake. Then if she was in love with me, I needed to leave her behind here or I can't keep her as a team that I used. I couldn't leave her behind. I shrugged and told him I was worried about that. She looked up at me sad and reached for my arms. I set Gypsy down, who waddled around and checked the place out. 

I picked Aura and she kissed me hard. I kissed her back and pulled back. Bill did see us but he was writing things down. I set her down and she went off to play with gypsy. 

"Maybe, just maybe, because the mutation it takes something more. I don't know what but it may be drastic." He said quietly. 

He walked over to a panel and opened it and typed something. It was a safe and it opened. He pulled out an amulet and handed it to me. 

"This is a strength enhancer. Not god like but it pulls more love and affection into attacks. If I am correct a move of utmost love will evolve her. Now this black amulet will fuse with her when she does and protect her from evil acts. Because I have a feeling she will step in front of death to protect you." He smiled and I took it. 

I nodded and he told me he needed to be off and would be back. He had to investigate some new pokemon. I told him about flux and he wrote down the info and gave me a hug. He then gave me a lot of potions and medicines. I walked out of the house with my two pokemon and returned Gypsy who was starting to fall asleep. I walked back down the road seeing weedle and caterpie and such. 

I really wanted to fight misty so I walked across the bridge forgoing the pokemon and started down the road, but a glint hit my eye and I looked down. I saw a bag. I went down to go check it and I opened it. What I saw there made me super happy. The bag had big nuggets in it. Only three but it helps. 

I skipped happily to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon. The only two not needing it were Aura, and Gypsy. 

{Mistress, I cannot wait to battle misty with you.} 

"You won't be helping in the fight." Her frown almost made me sad. 

"What? I want to use Petals and Smoochum. I need to train Glitter." 

{Who is going to be the third pokemon?} 

I bit my lip. She was right. And I had not found a good pokemon for that yet. I nodded and she started dancing around. I got my pokemon back and we walked out. I saw a bike shop and wondered to myself. I turned and walked to it seeing a man sitting out front. He looked up at me and jumped about. 

"You are the younger sister of that boy red!" He shouted. 

"Yea. How did you know?" I asked. 

"You look the same. Not to be rude but he was a very pretty boy!" He laughed and so did I. 

I smiled and looked around and he saw me. 

"they are free. You can have one. Your brother made me famous." 

It was bigger than I heard about. The shop was huge. I found a green bike and pointed to it. It had a back seat that I knew would be great for Aura. He got me a lock and a key for it as well. Then he had other customers and showed me off. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Andy." I turned around and saw a face I never thought I would see. 

"Blue!" I yelled and grabbed him into a hug. 

"I want a battle blue!" I yelled. 

"Not today, I want to get over to see your brother. But I don't see why not soon. How about next week." 

I frowned and pouted but I knew it wouldn't affect him. We laughed and walked out together and it was getting dark. You could see the gym down the road. Huge and with a pointed cut roof. Like two waves crashing against each other. I looked at the time and was mad at myself. Too late for a gym battle. I would have to go to an inn. And to make this even more battle wanton, the inn was now in the gym. 

Me and aura walked, after saying good bye to Blue, into the gym. The inside was not busy, it was quiet except for music coming from inside the arena. I walked in and saw Misty doing laps with her Golduck. I coughed and the duck stopped making misty stop. She looked up and smiled at me waving. 

"Hey, girly. Bout time. I am closed though." 

"You have an inn dumbass." I said smiling as she floated. 

But she frowned. "Oh, sweetie we are under maintenance." 

I frowned and cursed but then she smiled. "I have a big bed though. I sleep here a lot cuz my sisters are assholes." I smiled and nodded. 

As she got out I was definitely stunned. Her breasts were perfect. And the nipples pointing out from her bikini top made it even better. Her hips were thick and her butt swaying just made me so hard. Her toned belly made my mouth water. She saw me staring and looked down gasping a little at my predicament. I turned really red and she touched my arm. 

"You Know, I have to be honest about something. I have been in love with you for a while, Andy. I have been a creepy stalker fan girl." She laughed and I relaxed a bit 

She took my hand and we went into her room. It had a dining table and basically looked like an apartment. I sat down as she cooked. 

"So, you liked me huh?" I asked. 

She nodded and started playing bleed it out by Linkin park and bobbing her head. I laughed and got up acting like I was playing guitar and she acted like was Chester and screaming. Then I had to switch to mike and it was no longer acting. We were doing a full-on duet. The next song was pikagirl and she winked and sang that as she cooked. I loved the way her ass swayed when she sang. 

Finally, we sat and ate. I told her about all my travels and she nodded. It had only been a few months since she last saw me. She visited a lot. We ate the food and finished just as 'everytime we touch' came on and she smiled and stood up pulling me with her we danced for a bit as she looked into my eyes. I was nervous and getting hard. She must've felt my predicament because she looked down and grinned. 

"This song is true you know. I feel you in my dreams. Without you I can't think straight anymore. Not for months. Forgive me but I need you." With that she dropped to the ground pulling my bottoms with her. 

I was frozen I had never done this before with any human. She took my tip in her mouth and licked it. I moaned and she started to slowly jerk me off kissing and flicking her tongue on my tip, pulling the foreskin back. I moaned more and ran my hands through her hair. She slowly caressed my shaft. I looked down at her and she kissed my tip again before licking it from bottom to top and took me all the way in. In one go she deep throated me and I couldn't help it. I came hard. She swallowed and sucked me bobbing back and forth milking me dry. 

I pulled her away and sat on the bed. She moved over me taking my shirt off and kissed me hard. I did open my mouth this time unlike with Izzie and her tongue snaked inside. I moaned and wrapped my arms around held her close. She moaned into my mouth as our tongues wrestled and I moved my hands up to cup her breast. Her top was now falling to the floor as I untied it and gripped her breast. I rubbed my thumb over her breast but almost twisted them when I felt her tight womanhood slipping over my cock. 

"Oh, misty god you are so tight." I moaned. 

"Not to be weird and ruin the moment but I have only had your brother." She giggled. 

She started to ride me bouncing up and down as she leaned back. Her breast bouncing now I leaned forward and took one in my mouth and felt her tighten over me. She came hard screaming my name. Then she leaned forward and too my own breast in hand and squeezed them as she rode me harder looking me in the eyes. I was close again and my eyes started glowing. 

"God that looks so hot, just like your brother but way better. So much better baby." She moaned loudly. 

With that she rode me as hard as she could her inner muscles squeezing me as I came hard kissing her deeply. This time her pussy milked me for all I was worth. I almost blacked out. I gasped into her mouth and then fell back. I was smiling and dazed and she laid on me. After a while I think I passed out. 

The next morning, I woke up with her head on my chest. The beauty was unmistakable as her hair was almost glowing in the light. Aura was on the other side curled in my arms. I was worried about liking misty. That maybe I shouldn't. My mind kept telling me these things because I felt a lot for Izzie but I felt for her too. The words of my mother talking about a harem came into my mind. I felt for both of them and I guess it was normal. I would not question it. I really liked this woman. It was definitely a weird night. Right then a weird alarm went off and she jumped jump looking wide eyed. I almost laughed. 

"Ugh, bad timing but someone is here to challenge me." She said groaning as she got up. 

It was unfair that she had short wild hair, because now she did not have to work on it. I meanwhile had to brush it. I growled and decided on a quick shower. She came with after telling her maid to ask them to wait. She was beauty incarnate. I held her in the shower and finally asked. 

"I am pretty sure I am taken by Izzie, but I am apparently able to have more than one mate. I wanted to ask..." She interrupted me with a kiss. 

"Yes, I know about the lineage. And Yes, I will be yours, and yes Izzie does believe you two are dating and she is the one that told me. I guess your mom can't keep her mouth shut." She giggled and talked as she turned me to wash my back. 

We finished the shower with a pip in our step. 

I finished getting ready and training my team up for the gym battles. By the time I was done and out Misty had won against a trainer and he was sulking out. I looked at her and was amazed. There she was in her white pearly one piece. It accented her breast quite well. It had blue strips going across it. Then a see-through trench coat with a kingdra over the back. She had her pokeballs strapped around her leg, on her delicious thigh. Her bobbed red hair was accented by a pair of blue earrings. On the bottom of her legs were thigh high blue stockings topped with white. Her feet had a pair of cutout booties that were blue and looked water proof and slightly adjusted to the point of almost being spooled. (look up cut out booties and spool heels if you don't know a lot about shoes) 

I thought she looked amazing. I did not really know what to say as I moved to m spot. She winked at me and brushed her hands through her hair. 

"Don't be thinking I'll go easy on you because we are dating. You have it worse 'cuz this kid just wasted almost my entire team. I have to use m stronger team. I used them against your brother once. But now they are grown up. Now per rules I do have to make sure I do not use moves that would be over powering." She smiled and swayed. 

I was blushing when I pulled my first pokemon out. She threw out her golduck and I stared. I figured she would have used that one already. I was expecting a starmie. I threw out my smoochum and waited as they both squared off. 

"Golduck dive under and get behind her." 

Gypsy wait for it to do so and use shadow ball against him 

The smoochum turned around just as the golduck shot out of the water shooting out an aqua jet and she was hit into the water. I was worried now and I growled. But then she swam up and sent a few shadow balls into the water. It bounced her up onto a dock again and golduck hopped out on another. He had obviously been hit. I smiled as smoochum cheered and waddled. But then he went back at her. As he jumped into the water misty yelled out for a move called toxic. 

The water started to go a deep purple and then the duck pokemon used soak to get it on smoocum. My smoochum was poisoned. She cried and threw up. In the process of using soak it got wet as well, but it was clean water. And a thought came to me. 

Gypsy use powdered snow! 

Gypsy turned around and threw the attack onto the golduck. As it would have it, the golduck froze. I was happy. 

"Baby girl use shadow ball and don't stop." 

"No, I retire him. You won that one" She called him back into the ball and I gave gypsy an antidote. 

I retired Gypsy and waited as Misty threw out a vaporeon. I threw out Petals. I don't know what was up with the vaporeon but as it hit the water the toxic started to fade. My Ivysaur was looking around waiting. Vaporeon popped back up and started using quick attack to run on the water. I knew ivysaur would have an issue and then I realized why the vaporeon was special. It was part ice. I could tell because it looked tougher and was leaving frozen areas as it ran. 

"Petals use the same thing we used on Izzie but surround yourself ok." I shouted. 

Misty tilted her head and ordered aqua tail just as Petals flaired up fairy wind and added razor leaf. The Vaporeon screamed in pain as its quick attack as stopped and it fell into the water. I ordered vine whip to bring the pokemon back up. Then I told her to hit it with a sleep powder and throw it to misty. 

"I don't know how your ivysaur was so strong. That did not take long baby." She said solemnly before grinning. "My next pokemon will tear through you." 

She then threw out a seadra. It roared and spit out water. I yelled for Petals to brace herself as the seadra immediately started a blizzard. I smirked. 

"I did not realize you would be using ice moves. Not really a water gym." 

She grinned and pointed to my ivysaur's vines. They were frozen and it was shivering. I cursed and kept yelling her to hold on. Misty ordered a twister and I called for more vines to get her out of the way but it was too late. Petals was hit hard. I knew she wouldn't last much longer. I had to think fast. 

"Use draining kiss" I yelled to her. 

She jumped and kissed the seadra throwing her off balance and into the water. They were thrashing about as vines wrapped around the dragon and water type. Petals held onto her as she kissed again. Finally releasing and paddling back up. 

"Geeze, babe. I hope your kisses don't start doing that. I will tell you that you are just as good if not better than your brother." Misty said before thinking. 

Petals had healed a bit and restarted its razor leaf wall. 

Hey I don't know if you know this move. Grassy terrain or ingrain? I know my brother's venusaur knew those and magical leaf. 

{I know magical leaf and bullet seed. That is all miss} 

Ok then as soon as the seadra is back up its going to be dodging the last attack. Use it. It doesn't miss. Add bullet seed with it. 

"Hey odd question. I see you concentrating and then not. What is it you are doing?" She asked. 

"I can speak telepathically to my pokemon." The minute I said that she grew wide eyed and froze. 

"Seadra use quick attack and twister to get through his defenses. Then hit him with dragon breath. Do the 32-move set we practiced!" She yelled. 

Aura was out and watching. I could see her said because she knew this was about to be over. Misty made a fatal mistake. The seadra dove under water and used twister. It was mixed with the water which didn't let the tornado weakens. Then Seadra then added dragon breath causing a blue and purple fire to start spiraling around. I thought that would have been her mistake but the seadra dove through it and used toxic. I froze and Aura smiled. 

Use it now and get out of the way. I told Petals. 

She shot out bullet seed out at the seadra and it dodged diving back under the water. What the seadra did not see was the magical leaves that came after it. Petals used another fairy wind around her with fairy shield. Then I looked closer and realized she just learned it. Fairy shield was not one of her moves but since she was a tank it held well. Then my beautiful traded pokemon took the hit from the twister. It did not hurt her thankfully. The poison type move hurt her bad. Double effective but she had a bit left in her. The dragon part did nothing. 

The seadra thought it had won and so did misty. That was until the magical leaves hit her and cut through her. Professor oak said these would be powerful pokemon but I did not know that they would be this powerful. I heard my mother once tell me that it was because after the war a lot of people's pokemon were trained differently. I guessed since Misty had to go easy on me it was as powerful. 

"Baby, I want your next attack to be seadra's best. I don't care the rules." I called out to her. 

"I can't, hunnie. You have defeated me. I didn't train up this one anymore. I spoiled her." She said quietly. 

I looked to Aura but she was gone. The seadra was in the water gasping in pain. I ordered another bullet seed and ran out of the gym, hearing the announcer call out my name as the winner. When I got out side I saw Aura crying. 

"What's wrong baby girl?" 

{I didn't get to fight mistress. It isn't fair. You said I could." She said as we heard a load shriek. 

I looked up and saw it over the lake. Yes, a lake, it had formed after the war when someone set off a bomb to get at mewtwo. Half the dungeon had collapsed and formed a lake. Anyways, a loud shriek came from that direction and what I saw surprised me. Articuno. Misty ran out seconds later and handed me my balls. 

"I healed them. I guess you get to see a powerful pokemon. I have one left with me right now. My Gyarados." She said. 

"I thought they took care of it in saffron?" I asked. 

"Guess not, must've broke past quarantine. Come on out Blaster!" She threw out her Gyarados. 

"I guess you get to fight, babes." I said to Aura and she sent a shining smile to me. 

The Articuno came close and I notied it was a shiny. It was freezing the air around us so I called out Twilight. She yawned and looked around tired. Another shriek came out and twilight startled and stood to attention. The first shot was from misty to protect some towns folk. Blaster sent out hyperbeam with thunderbolt mixed in. The Ice Bird dodged it and started a blizzard. 

"Misty twister!" I yelled and she nodded doing it. 

I order twilight to shoot a flamethrower into it and it hit the Articuno. The bird fell a bit but flew out of the way. And the twister went towards the town. Misty quickly had Blaster stop it. 

"I can't do this anymore Andy! The towns people can't stand the wrath of Blaster or Articuno. It's on you." She yelled worried. 

"Then you owe me a battle. Twilight use ancient power. Aura use foresight we have to know what's coming next." 

Twilight did as I asked and it hit the bird hard. It fell for a minute. I was wondering if it would get back up and then Aura cried and started running to me. The bird lifted its head and a hurricane started. Then the unexpected happened and it shot an icebeam out hitting Aura. She protected me and the amulet started to glow. I did not know what was going on. I was frozen in my spot. Was she dead. She was just standing there. 

"Aura!" I screamed and misty grabbed me. 

Articuno stood up and shook its self, getting ready to fire another attack. The hurricane was brewing and tearing apart stuff. I was scared. I wasn't ready for this shit. I wanted it to end. Aura started glowing and I stopped crying. Even the bird stopped and paid attention. She was evolving. She grew a bit taller. Up to five feet. Her years grew more and so did her spikes. The amulate however fused with her and was a nice shiny onyx on her chest. She looked at me and smiled Before turning to the bird and using agility. Then with all her strength she used counter bring the bird back down and one last hit of return. 

The air started to calm down and the townsfolk came back outside to see everything. The Articuno lay there on the ground and Aura was on top of it. I was still stunned as she came over to me and kissed me hard. I moaned and wrapped my arm around her pulling her against me tightly. When we finally pulled back and I saw it in her eyes. 

"I love you too." I said back and she placed another smooch on my lips. 

I smiled and looked at misty who looked down and blushed. I then threw a pokeball out to catch it. I would send it to Oak to return it to hits habitat. The question I now had was; would the other two show up? I turned to misty and pulled her into a hug. I nuzzled her cheek and heard her whisper. 

"You need to go and continue your journey. I have to stay here and clean this place up. I will be back with you soon, my love. But, kanto needs you now." She gave me a kiss and backed away. 

Our hands parted and I nodded. I said my good byes and returned Twilight to her ball. Out of the corner of my eye I saw pink but when I looked nothing was there. Aura tilted her head and looked the same direction. The closed off underground passage. That would be the way to Vermilian City. I was walking towards the tunnel when the mayor walked up. 

"Miss, Andy Tigris. How do you do? I have here a ticket. You saved out town and deserve a rest. I would like you to take the new K.S. Melody. It was named by your brother after his wife. He paid for it. The Kanto Ship line is a new start for all of us here in this region. No longer steam ships but clean energy ships. I want the sister of the man that helped us to ride on its first journey." He said excitedly. 

"Sir, I would rather not live in his shadow." I said meekly. 

I was tired of it. Throughout the last few years it has always been about him. I couldn't do it anymore. I had to make my own life. 

"I understand. The new line is featured by him. However, it isn't because you are his sister that I am offering you this. It is because that same sister just saved our town. You have made a stride towards a great future for yourself." He stated softly but proudly. 

He talked me into it. He was right. I did just take down a sub-legendary. 

I nodded and he clapped. He danced away and I walked into the tunnel. I then heard another voice. I turned around and realized that it was the bike shop guy. 

"you forgot your bike. Now remember you can put it in your bag," How? What the hell. "You just press this button and it shrinks." Oh, that was how they did it. Must be called select. 

"Yes sir, thank you." I smiled and got on it. 

This would be quicker now. I only rode for a few hours before we finally stopped. The day had gone by fast and I was tired. Aura started a fire and I laid down. I was shivering but she came and cuddled up to me. 

{Sleep, mistress. I have you.} 

"I know, Aura, I know you always will." With that I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the smell of wet fur. Yes, it was bad. I shook Aura awake and told her we had to go. She shook herself and used her powers to dry her fur. We walked the rest of the way and again I saw a pink color following us. I could tell Aura heard it but was not mentioning it. We finally saw light and I ran out seeing the bright sun. Route six looked like a short route. I could smell the ocean and hear the birds. But, one thing was different. 

There a was woman, maybe in her late twenties, sitting on a rock. When she saw me she smiled and stood. She had a tablet in her hand which made her look professional. Not that she needed help. She looked like a librarian. Red hair pulled into a ponytail, bringing out her blue eyes. Those same eyes had glasses covering them. She wore a vest and undershirt with a collar. She had on a skirt as well, that was professional as hell. The only thing that was not professional per se was the boots, which looked professional. 

I would normally not know professional types; however, I knew this lady. My brother fought her in the elite four before she retired. Lorelei Prima. 

"Hello, Miss Tigris. Long time no see." She smiled, pushing up her glasses. 

I bowed slightly and told her to call me Andy. 

"Ok, Andy. You, are all over the news. 'Articuno Beaten by Sister of Red.' Written as the headlines. I have even decided to challenge you in the league now. I am out of retirement you see." She said, a smile upon her beautiful face. 

"Oh? An Elite four again?" I asked. 

"Oh no, my dearie. I plan on challenging the current champion. I have given up on being Elite four for now, you know. You will face different Elite four. Lance came back to be champion here when Gold beat him. Then of course Kris had to beat him and she still reigns. So, I have to beat Lance. But your Elite members will be different I'm afraid. Sadly, Agatha passed two years ago, Bruno died in the war. So, you will have to fight new people, old types. They will have the best there is." She grinned finally brightening up her face. 

It was then that Twilight decided to tap herself out into the open. She yawned and looked at Lorelei's wide expression. The cat was out of the bag. Lorelei grinned and threw out her dratini. 

"I needed training anyways. I just caught this little bugger a few weeks ago. I specialize in ice, but if I am to be the campion, I want to have a different team. I even will evolve a primeape. A new region I visited has them in it." She grinned and I checked my pokedex. 

Yep Babrage was a fighting and dark pokemon. I thought to Twilight to start off with what I knew would hit best, which was dragon rage. The dratini dodged it easily worming his way around Twilight and hitting it with thunder. I heard Twilight cry out and yelled for it listen. 

Rush it. Grab hold of it. I want this over quick for you. So, surround yourself with dragon rage. 

She looked at me and did so blowing it all over her and absorbing it. Then she looked at the dratini and rushed it. 

"Ah, dragon rush. I see what you did there. Bet you didn't know that it was an egg move. You are looking at me weird. Yes, it is an egg move." She said and I realized what move she meant. 

My brother had a dragon pokemon with it. I looked at Twilight to see it K.O. her dratini and I realized I needed to keep that hush. She shook her head and returned it. 

"Shucks, I thought I would have that one. It's ok Dri, we can get it next time. So, Andy, an unlocked move like that will be useful against Lance. If you ever fight him. He is training with Mewtwo lately." She was typing something on her tablet. 

"Mewtwo? THE Mewtwo?" I asked shocked. 

She looked up and nodded, going back down. Did I really have to work for her attention? This was someone who my brother talked so highly about. 

"Hey! Twinkle toe librarian!" I yelled. 

She looked up with a look of disbelief. "Really? You aren't good at insults, are you?" 

"You, aren't good at paying attention." I snapped. 

"Mewtwo is back on Earth. After he left I guess your brother was feeling ill and he felt it. He came back to find a new emotion, love. Your brother felt for Melody and MT as I called him found it weird. He felt the same for Earth so he stuck around. After the war, he settled back in a hidden spot only known by your brother, Lance, and I. The rest of the old Elite four knew but they are dead. So, is that the answer you wanted?" She asked. 

I nodded and blushed. She was cute when she was angry. I had heard her personality had changed lately. I walked over to get closer to her. 

"Yeah, sunshine, it works." When I said that she went wide eyed and red and I walked away. 

I saw Vermilion city in the distance and ran to it. I growled when I saw the boat getting its people on. I didn't know if I would make it. 

"Oh, hey babe!" I shrieked and turned around seeing Izzie. 

"Baby, hey! Where is your kadabra?!" I yelled. 

She looked at me confused but threw it out. I told it to teleport us to the ship. Yes, that easy. We were now on the top deck and the ticket man saw us. He came towards me so I pulled it out. When he read it he blushed, and nodded as he walked away. I looked over at Izzie who didn't have one. He told her she was ok because she was with me. Oh, what privilege. I rolled my eyes. 

"Babe, what's going on?" She asked. 

"One, will you date me? And two join me on this. I don't want to be alone." She nodded to both slowly. 

We went and sat on the lawn chairs on the deck. I let out my pokemon. Twilight went back to sleep, Petals followed Aura around tickling her with her own vines. And Glitter came and sat on my lap. Izzie just looked at me. Once it was to the point of getting creepy, I asked. 

"What? I figured we were already dating so I said it." 

"I know. But, Misty and you. Not that I mind, baby, but I wonder if you could do me a favor." She exclaimed kind of loud. 

I nodded and waited. "Well, can you...get me pregnant first? I don't want to be second. I also want to go kind of slow. I als-" She stopped when I kissed her. 

We kissed for a while, our tongues dancing and melding. I finally pulled away, and smiled. 

"Of course, my love. I will proceed with caution. Misty was the only one I've done so far. I will make sure to ask her to be on birth control. You are, and have been my top girl. I won't throw that away, and of course we can move slow." I kissed her again. 

She giggled and hugged me, Glitter squealing as she was smashed between our breast. I apologized and threw her up in the air a few times playing with her as she giggled. The boat traveled along the coast for a while before pulling away. I soaked in the sun and slept. After a while we passed Cinnabar island and I looked through the pokedex to find pokemon that I might be able to get when I get there. I was not interested in any. 

Then we pulled up to an island and the speaker phone blared. "These islands used to have giant robot pokemon on them before our own Red destroyed them by accident. Luckily for us they have been salvaged and now this pristine environment is the home to pokemon endangered. Due to the Johto compromise, we can now breed pokemon and release them to the public wilds. If you look you can see the second island. It has the recently available ancient pokemon." 

The rare pokemon he mentioned were as followed; Smoochum, Magby, Elekid, Eevee, Porygon, Dratini, Skarmory, and more. The ancient island was the fossil pokemon. I felt saddened. The only reason the pokemon became rare was because of the blasted war. There was a total of 30+ pokemon during our continents war that became endangered. I fucking hated galactic. Now this team flux was doing the same. I was reminded of it every time I looked down at Glitter. The only good that came of the war was new evolutions. 

I especially loved the one found for dragonair. Instead of puff the magic dragon, you could get a new one that looked like it's supposed to. Except this was divided by male and female. I knew Lorelei had a dratini. She might get something like that. I wanted one as well but I did not need one right now. We were stopping by the ancient island and I smiled. I wanted off for a bit. I did not like boats much. 

For the rest of the day we stayed at the dock. Izzie left, but my pokemon and I were still on the beach. I saw bubbling in the water as I waded in. There at the bottom, feeding on some fish, was a small horsea. I smiled and made myself known. I called Petals to do leech seed and I waited. The horsea tried water gun but it was just a small splash. After a bit, it fell asleep and I caught it. Now, while I was happy, I wanted to test her out. When Izzie came back I asked her for help. She threw out her Machop and we spent the rest of the day training. 

"Hey baby, are you going to watch me fight Lt. Surge?" I asked as we were getting back on the boat. 

"It isn't Surge anymore, it's his son," She said. "But, yes babes. I will." She said and I kissed her. 

When we arrived back, it was late. I needed sleep again so I checked Izzie and I into an inn. I laid down on the bed exhausted and felt her taking my boots off. She giggled and began rubbing me feet. I moaned, it truly did feel good. After a few minutes, I felt my shorts being tugged and I lifted my hips. Then I gasped as I felt my light pubes rubbed against. 

"Babe, you may need to trim." She said. 

I giggled." It's been a while, I've kind of been out and about." 

I felt it stop after a bit and me being forced to take off my top. Then I felt Izzie, naked and snuggling me. She felt my cock for a minute before going up to my stomach and then my breast, where she cupped in and snuggled in. I breathed in softly as I petted her head. The light of the moon passed over her lithe body and I took it all in. 

She was like porcelain. Her rose colored nipples brought color to her pale areola. My tan body making her look even paler. My abs against her flat stomach. I was in love and I knew it. I moved my hand up and down her arm, petting her. I closed my eyes to think about her and then light. 

I groaned and opened my eyes. Izzie was looking at me smiling and I almost laughed. Her hair was wild right then. Her bed head was quite funny. I giggled and stared for a bit until she climbed over me and kissed me. I kissed back deeply, pulling her close to me. Breast against breast, stomach to stomach, and crotch to crotch. Just as I started to get hard she pulled away and drug me out to the shower. 

She sang softly to me and washed me. The shower was a sit down one. I should have known she would pay more attention to my feet. I giggled and wiggled my toes as she kissed them looking up at me with lust in her eyes. I pushed her away laughing and got out to dry. She came up behind me, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my shoulder. 

"Can we stay like this Andy?" She asked. 

"I mean, I would like to. I could just stay here but I don't have the funds to get my own house yet. Hey Iz, do you find it weird that I have yet to battle a random trainer?" 

She looked at me odd and shook her head. "I mean, you went down a flux infested area and didn't battle them. That was weird. Sam said he did. Otherwise, no, I feel like since then destruction has kept you from it. I know the cave nearby is being cleared out by work men. The digletts ran away and they went in to find out why. I guess someone chased them away. So maybe some trainers are in there." She said rubbing my shoulders. 

"Don't worry though. You can battle me again one more time before I leave here. I have a fifth badge to get." She kissed my neck. 

"Fifth! When were you going to tell me!" 

She giggled. "Erika was hard. Now I have Koga to deal with." 

I told her I would make her keep her word on that battle. I pulled on some black lace boy shorts and some black cut out skinny jeans. Next, I pulled on a black crop top with a long sleeve ¾ fishnet crop. I then pulled on my boots, only because I had to go into an electric gym. Did I mention I did not need to put on socks because my boots were specially made? 

I put on my pokeball necklace and walked out of the bathroom, having my ass smacked by my girlfriend. Laughing, she said she would be there to watch me and to have fun. I woke up Aura and had her follow me. This would be fun. 

When I walked outside I laid my eyes on the town for the first time. The harbor was huge. Ships lining it and shops for the tourist. In the distance you could see a tower and a lighthouse. A cone shaped building sprung up next to the pokemon center. A long path was what I had to walk to get to the gym. In front of the inn was the pokemart and pokecenter. Next to that was a pokemon move tutor. I would visit it later. 

I stood out there until she came out and I threw Glitter out. I needed to train her. Mainly on being cute, I knew I could use it to my advantage. She threw out the kadabra she had. I didn't know why she would. Psychic was weak to psychic. Just then, however, I realized this wasn't a battle it was a training. She yelled for a wall to be put up. I remembered how I got past that once before. I sent smoochum to look cute like I did with my bulbasaur. The kadabra did not fall for it this time and kept up the shield. I sent psyshock and shadow ball. After an hour of healing and fighting I felt I was ready with smoochum. 

Next, I threw out Twilight and she chose Blaster, the warturtle. I grinned and immediately sent her into defense mode. She spun her tail around her making a flame barrier. I should have made her add dragon rage to it but it was good. The air heated up and Blaster flinched. Then her mouth glowed black. I had her add the rage onto the dark move power. A mix of dragon and dark would finish a lot of opponents off. She bit down onto Blaster but was thrown off. 

I watched as she turned in the air and landed on her feet, throwing out a dark blast, maybe dark pulse. The warturtle dodged it and withdrew building defense. I laughed and continued the training. Overall two of my pokemon were trained. Next time would be Aura, and Petals. I really needed to find the diglett hoard to train the horsea. I healed at the pokemon center and gave Izzie a kiss goodbye. 

I walked down the path and saw a tall tower with lightning bolts. The base was a circular building with powerplants attached. I walked in and looked around. A boy, maybe twenty-five, sat on a throne and I saw an electric gate separating us. As I kept walking, he looked at me and smirked. The lights turned on and I was surrounded by trashcans. 

"You seriously kept this?" I asked him. 

"No, but I heard the sister of Red was here, so I fixed it up for yo-" He was interrupted when I pressed two buttons on the trashcans. 

"I have a lucario. It wasn't that hard." I smirked and he got up, cracked his neck and walked down. 

"Well, shall we begin?" He threw out an electabuzz. 

"I wish it was an electrovire. Unfortunately, not leveled enough." He stated matter of factly. 

I chose Glitter first. She cheered and waddled around. I shouted at her to hit it with psyshock. The Electabuzz fell back into the wall. It wasn't a hard hit. However, almost immediately a thunderbolt hit Glitter. She was thrown into the wall hard but the little ranger stood back up and dusted herself off, chirping before throwing a shadow ball at her opponent. It hit him and he fell backwards. She ran at him but got hit again and started crying. I almost ran to her but Aura grabbed my hand. 

{She knows, Mistress. She has this. Tell her to use heart stamp.} 

I did as Aura stated and smoochum looked all sad and the electabuzz stopped for just a second in worry and was blown across the room by a powerful psychic blast. He landed and flinched before looking at Glitter and giving her a mean look. Just as he was Captain Tom, the Leader's name, tried to recall him to no avail. I knew then that I needed to teach her fake tears as well, and soon. I had her finish him off with a shadow ball. 

We cheered and she ran up and hugged me. {Mama, did I do good?} 

"You did great baby girl." I said and returned her. 

Next, he threw out jolteon and I threw out Petals. He started with agility and I started with my classic shield. Then I ordered leechseed. The jolteon growled and zapped them away throwing a thunder my way. Petals used poison powder and when it landed, the jolteon screamed and threw up. I told her to wrap it up using the vine whip and send more poison. It screamed and sent a thunder down the length hitting petals. It didn't get to rest long before it was hit with a takedown. Another hit to Petals made her feint and my jaw dropped. 

I returned her and decided on Twilight. I told her immediately to use dragon rage and bite mixed. Her mouth was filled with black flames and she shot it, blowing the biggest rage beam ever. The jolteon didn't stand a chance. The Captain was dead silent. He called upon his last pokemon. A riachu came out. It had an eyepatch and scars everywhere but you could tell it was still spry. Twilights mouth was still fuming and started turning red. She was learning fire fang. I smiled and ordered brutal swing, watching its tail spin around, spreading flames to create a vortex. 

The Riachu sped up and used iron tail, a move I recognized and stopped my charmeleon. She looked him dead in the eyes and started using dragon rage again. Then she was hit with thunder. 

Bite, now baby! 

She did and it started glowing black. It soon became crunch and she viciously threw the riachu. The Captain was starting to see I was built for war. He ordered the riachu to use volt tackle and created nasty plot then a final combo hit with wild charge. I ordered my charmander, to hit it with flamethrower and frowned when it didn't do anything. I had an array of moves for my starters. They all could learn egg moves and they learned moves in battle. Better than my others, whom I had to train to get. I just had to think of a move. 

Twilight was panting now and I shook my head and went for it. I ordered ancient power and hoped it worked. I really needed to train them after this. I needed to get them all up to level thirty or higher of moves. Twilight glowed and was surrounded by black flames. Her eyes glowed purple and her body started to drip. The gym shook and cracked and the riachu was lifted up and incased, squeezing the life out of him. Every time he discharged it would hit him back. 

I smiled knowing what was next. Twilight loved to do it in training sessions. She started to twirl building up speed before slamming her tail down onto the riachu, enveloping it into flames. Then she charged the riachu before blasting it. The riachu still wasn't down but was wavering. 

"End it baby. Do the beam combo!" 

She started dark pulse and added dragon rage. The speed of the beam made it swirl the rage around. Before it shot out the Captain shouted. 

"I surrender! I want you to win not to kill me." He laughed and nodded at the riachu. 

"No one ever beats that riachu. It took that one girl twice and her brother four times. Congrats, Andy. Your brother didn't win at first either, against my father." He handed me a badge and I cheered hugging my black flame lizard. 

We then went out with him and ate as he told me the war stories. Apparently, Galactic had been onto something and when Rayquaza had first fought Deoxys, other beings woke up and had to have guardians put on them. He thought that was what Flux may have been after. He said he'd bet his salary. 

"I think, Andy, you need to be careful. " He looked at me worried. 

I smiled softly and nodded. I knew I had a lot of work ahead of me. I stood up and walked towards the diglett cave. I looked back to see Tom flirting with a girl. I guess, I was going on my own. As I walked into the opening someone ran up and crashed into me. They stood back up and kept running. I was dazed for a few seconds before I realized they dropped a bag and left it. I crouched down and opened it. HM 1,2, and 5 were all inside. I stared at it and laughed. My luck. 

I picked them up and wondered where the rest were. But I did not have long to ponder this as I heard a boom and a yell. I ran further inside to see a man with a hard hat on and a hammer. Behind him was a collapsed opening. Well not so open now. 

"What was that opening leading to?" 

"It was leading to route 2. This other one goes to Cerulean city. While you are here, you want a battle?" 

I rolled my eyes and nodded. He threw out a geodude. I threw out Petals and instantly yelled for razor leaf. The pokemon fainted easily. Then he called upon a diglett. Downed by another razor leaf. I defeated him. I was quite happy to go to Cerulean so I was not too down about a blocked cave. As I walked, I heard a sound and saw a little cubone. I tilted my head and it copied me. I laughed and knelt down, patting the ground. It walled up and I could tell, yet again, I would be catching a female. I petted the cubone and held out a pokeball. This was one of the easiest pokemon I could catch. 

Now, of course I had to wonder why there was a cubone here. Marowak never showed up in this cave. The rock tunnel had some, but then I couldn't believe it would travel this far. However, recently, Kangaskhan has been spotted in mount moon. Then, I remembered Glitter and her mother. I teared up and vowed to get 'Bones' back to her mother. 

See recently it had been proven that a cukid, or the little baby of a Kangaskhan, would naturally toughen up if the mother died. The mother also would turn into energy and infuse itself in its own skull. The natural instinct and closeness ties to its mother, the cukid would lay inside the mother. Its head in the mother's head. This would evolve it into the Cubone. Of course, if it was a male it would turn into a marowak, if it was a female it would fully fuse and continue to the Kangaskhan stage. You could catch a cukid beforehand and evolve straight to a kangaskhan through friendship. 

I wouldn't have to wait to train Bones, however, as another worker walked up and challenged me. I used my dex to find out my new little pokemon was level ten. I chose her of course and he chose a zubat. My dex said Bones had eggs moves as well. Iron head, ancient power, and perish song. None of them would work so I ordered a simple bone club. It hit the zubat and it faltered and fluttered sending a screech. I asked again for the bone club and it fell. When it did I ordered iron head. 

The zubat fainted and the man threw out a geodude. That of course was a mistake. I ordered bone club again and grinned as the geodude fainted. Then the man called out a slowpoke. I cursed and thought. I yelled out a leer. 

"Slowpoke, use water gun." 

"Bones, dodge and use bone club then use ancient power and bring up a shield." 

She did as I asked and the wall protected her. Then I told her to get ready to use iron head and when the slowpoke broke through, to ram it. She was surprised when I used my telepathy and flinched. I had to tell her again and she did it just in time. Slowpoke being slow took its time getting back up and I ordered the attack two more times before it fainted. 

The man grumbled and paid me and I smirked. I walked along the path and I could see the light. Well as much light as I could. I looked at my pokegear and realized it was dusk. I hadn't realized I had been in the cave for hours. To get back to Mount Moon, I would have to go through Cerulean. I would get to see my girlfriend again. But I needed to go to the mountain. I would get both of my pokemon's mothers and bury them in the lavender town graveyard. Since the town change, they had added a whole new cave area for them. So, the graves could be put to rest. 

I strolled on through and saw the opening. The opening was route 9. I smiled and turned to my left. Cerulean City. I would get to see my girlfriend, and help two beloved pokemon. I strolled down the route as I saw the buildings show up over the trees. There was a parade going on from what I could hear. As I walked up I could see a gyarados costume filled with several people. They were celebrating the holiday made at the end of the war. 

I pulled up my pokegear and called Misty. She picked up right away and I was pleased. As soon as I heard her I grinned. Then her picture appeared and I beamed even more. Her hair was up in a bun and she had her reading glasses on. 

"Hey, baby! I hear you are near the parade. I got bored of it. It's the same every year." She smiled at me. 

"No, I am here for something else and I could use your help. You see, I found a cubone. I don't know how but I think I know where she came from." I looked for a reaction but she was unreadable. 

"I see. I will be out in a second." She hung up then. 

I waited in the town square for a few minutes before I felt arms wrap around me. I leaned into them and smelt pool water and knew it was my girlfriend. I turned my head and kissed her softly. She kissed back and just held me for a bit. 

"Shall we find the dead, my love?" She whispered after a while. 

I nodded and interlaced our hands. She was wearing some short shorts, accenting her amazing buttocks, and a long-sleeved, punk rock tee. I smacked her ass and she giggled before shaking it. I shook my head and told her she was weird. Hot as hell, but weird none the less. We walked on down the road, passing the rest of the parade. The city lights were just turning on and the gyarados I saw earlier was making its way around us. I saw some magicarp costumes and some real psyducks waddling. 

We finally made our way to the route and I threw out both baby pokemon. They recognized the place and were very solemn. We walked down and came up to the cave entrance where caution tape and road blocks were taking up the mouth of the cave. I helped Misty move them out of the way and the pokemon followed them inside. 

I looked around at the rubble. I remembered vividly when I had first met Glitter. I picked her up and Misty picked Bones up. We walked down through the tunnel and came upon the remains of the jynx. I heard Misty gasp and pray softly. Glitter started crying and I held her as I called out Twilight. I asked her to pick up the jynx and place her on a rock. Misty pulled out a coffin transport. 

For those that do not know, coffin transports are temporary boxes that hold a body. Much like a pokeball, they are small and carry the energy. However, ours only carried the ashes and as such we had to burn the mother. We said our words and Glitter hugged me tightly. Bones cried, knowing what was next, I assume. I told Twilight to set the body a blaze. She did as she was asked, and we sat in silence as the body turned to ashes. I then called them into the box, sealed it. 

With that, I walked down another tunnel; thankful for Twilight's tail. Next thing I know, Bones is crying and running ahead, having jumped out of Misty's arms. She ran ahead and crawled into some bones. I gasped and froze. There, where my dear baby was, was a skeleton without its head. A kangaskhan skeleton lay in the dark, its bones were all that was left. Where its head was supposed to be, there was what looked like a burn mark. 

Recently we had found out that the head fused into the baby as the rest of the energy from the skin and muscles fused as well to up the baby's power. The baby, now a cubone, would cry for days and then finally wander away. This one must've been following me when I came through. I had Twilight, again, burn the body to ashes and I moved it to another box. With that, we traveled back outside. I could hear both baby pokemon sniffling and I asked them if they would like to go back into their balls. They nodded and so their wish was my command. 

We were solemn while walking under the stars. I had hoped that the next time I saw Misty, it would be under better circumstances. We walked down the street with our fingers interlaced. It was a quiet walk until Misty spoke up. 

"I like that about you. The traveling back to gather the bodies of your pokemon's relatives. Most trainers would not even think to do that. I really liked that baby." She looked at me and smiled. 

I kissed her softly and nodded. I looked forward seeing the end of the city. 

"Can you travel with me this time?" I asked her hopefully. 

She shook her head. "No, baby. I have a gym leader's meet two days from now that I have to prepare for. And I-" 

She was interrupted by a shrill voice. "Give us your pokemon, girl! You have beat two of us but you are outnumbered." 

"My girlfriend is here and her other girl is the gym leader. You will be sorry!" It was Izzie's voice. 

We ran ahead and saw her on the ground, on all fours. She was tired and her wartortle was breathing heavily. I ran in front of her and Twilight roared. I turned and looked at her, smiling and turned to focus on the attackers. Team flux. 

"Hey babes. Want some help?" 

She nodded and stood back up. Misty shouted she would take care of the three by her and my girlfriend and I could take care of the two in front of us. 

"Twilight, remember that mixed attack I had you use on Blaster? Think you two could use that on these guys?" She nodded and Blaster did as well. 

Izzie came to stand behind me leaning on me a bit for support. 

Team flux threw out a hypno and a magmar. I had no idea where they got such pokemon but I had a quick idea. 

"Babe, change of plans. Wave lengths can be mixed and one shot." I said in her ear. 

She nodded and we shouted. 

"Dark pulse." 

"Water pulse." 

Blaster jumped up and shot the water pulse at the ground. At the same time Twilight shot out dark pulse at the ground. Both attacks hit their targets and weakened them. As they were coming out from their own stagger Blaster hit the magmar with an aqua tail and Twilight bit the hypno. Both pokemon fainted. 

"Oh, so smart, aren't they? Well try these, brats!" The flux grunt said before throwing out a machoke. The other threw out a houndoom. 

I smirked but Izzie looked doubtful. "Baby, my kadabra only has a little bit left in them." 

"Don't worry, Iz, I have this. I just watched two parents of my new pokemon become ashes. I won't mess around. It's their fault and they have what's coming. I have gotten a lot stronger. Plus, they are cowards and don’t know how to fight. Just send out a psyshock." 

She nodded and called it out. I was thoroughly pissed and I acted as such. You see a secret about my family is that aura pokemon connect with us. Aura was called out next. She stretched, happy to be out and looked at me winking. She growled when she saw Izzie beat up and turned towards the flux idiots. 

Izzie yelled for the attack and it was sent out. The houndoom shot a flame thrower hitting the kadabra knocking it out. Izzie cried and ran up to it as Aura jumped over it using a metal sound at the machoke and houndoom. The machop screamed and hit Aura with a powerful attack. At the same time, the machoke was hit with the psyshock. I wondered why it had moved slower and realized her pokemon were poisoned. 

I called for a counter on the machoke and then a fling at the houndoom. Aura did as told roaring as she did so. The machoke fell to its knees, crying out, and was shortly picked up and flung slamming into the houndoom. The dog pokemon fell to the ground and started to stand. Aura walked up but was hasty as the houndoom used flamethrower knocking her back. 

She screamed and fell clutching her side. Then the houndoom bit into her and she screamed again. I was getting worried now. I had to fix this. I thought and thought and looked at my pokeballs seeing my cubone's ball and getting an idea. Houndoom was part fire. Ground is good against fire. I called out my cubone. 

"Hey Bones, how's my girl? I need a favor. I need to borrow your bone. I will get Aura a new one soon but I need this one right now." She nodded fast and gave it to me. 

I Threw it to Aura and yelled. "Aura! Hit it with this and infuse your aura. Use bone rush!" 

She caught it and ran at the fire dog, hitting it over and over again. It fell and took the beating it. After another bite, it started to weaken and I wanted it finished. 

"Aura, finish it with counter." And it was done. 

Team flux called back the pokemon and ran off as Misty ran over and healed our pokemon. 

"Izzie, you need rest girl. You look horrible." She said wiping her face off. 

Izzie nodded but stood up. "We have a bit to go. I will rest when we get there." 

I tilted my head wondering what she was talking about and she pointed to my bag partially opened and my cubone holding her mother's box. I walked over to her and gave back the bone club. I picked her up and held her. Feeling her scaly skin and heavy head. I kissed the skull and she blinked holding up the box to a now close Izzie. Izzie took it and held it for a moment before placing it back into the bag. 

We walked along the route, misty now gone until we reached the rock tunnel. I called out Twilight again to light our way, but Izzie shook her head and called out kadabra. 

"My last teleport was Lavander town." She said pointing to the pokecenter. 

I shrieked not even realizing we had teleported. She grabbed me as I almost tripped picking me up and giggling. She carried me into the pokemon center where we healed our pokemon. 

Finally stepping out I looked around at the city. They had moved the graveyard underground in a memorial. The tower itself had been condemned and torn down to be rebuilt as a radio Tower. Newer buildings and one skyscraper, built as a twin to the radio tower, rose in the distance. The new tower was actually an electric plant that powered all of kanto. The old one had been destroyed. We looked down and I sighed. 

"Babe, look. I guess we get to see this soon. A Zapdos passed by here heading for Celedon city." I sighed. 

She looked it over and grinned. "This was a few days ago. It hasn't made a ruckus so obviously it isn't an issue right now. However there seems to be a problem here in town." 

She pointed and I saw. Team Flux. I would deal with them later but I needed to go to bury the boxes. I took her hand and we ran up to the door for the memorial. It was tall and wide. Gold doors with silver handles. I pushed it open and saw the downward facing hallway. Seeing the light twilight had up we walked. 

Every few feet there was a statue of a pokemon. I heard Ghost pokemon and was a bit scared, but I didn't want to be fearful in front of Iz. Finally, we came up to a wall that was empty. It had a tablet in front of a few empty places. We enlarged the boxes, about the size of a shoebox now, and placed them in front of the empty stone pillars. The tablet was asking us to press the read. I pressed it and it seemed to scan the boxed. Soon they were glowing and the tablet said the coffins were filling. Once they were done we gasped as stone statues of the two pokemon rose up. 

"Technology is weird lately, Iz." I said as my voice echoed. 

She nodded and we say down as I let out the two babies. They sat with us and Izzie sang softly. She sang the song concrete Angel, a new track that recently hit stardom. I sat quietly as she finished the song, her own voice cracking from tears. My own tears ran down my cheeks. I held Bones tighter as she wiggled. Glitter waddled over to her mother's statue and mumbled to her. 

Afterwards we walked back out and never spoke of it again. I would make them pay however. Once we stepped outside I heard the voices that made me even angrier. 

"You need a pass to get into the electric tower. Our owner, Ivan has told us to guard this tower." A grunt said in a dull accent. 

I growled and we walked towards them. 

Twilight use flamethrower! 

She blew a string of flames at the grunt who was now trying to push this old man to the ground. The grunt was hit and screamed and threw out a seaking. 

"Use aqua tail!" He yelled. 

Twilight was hit hard and I swore. More grunts came running out. Blaster came out next to me but we were still outnumbered. A hit of waterfall from this fish pokemon put twilight out of commission. I swore again and called upon Glitter. 

"Glitter use psyshock!" I yelled turning to see Izzie busy fighting off a grunt of her own. 

We were going to lose and I was getting even more pissed. Seaking used poison jab and Glitter was out. I cursed and threw out Petals. He switched to a magmar and I mentally cursed again. 

"Prepare for trouble, not anymore double. We united the world with devistation. United everyone in our nation. It's just me, not james. Retired Rocket blasting away all other names." 

Everyone froze as a red headed woman sent a Golduck to help me. The Golduck shot a hydro pump and KO'd the magmar and defeated the grunt. The others obviously recognizing this woman ran into the building. I turned to this gorgeous woman who was dressed in professional attire and the words CEO written on a badge. Her hair was covering up the name though. 

"Hello, my name is Jessie. Retired Rocket Member, or RRM and CEO to this plant. I was on holiday when I heard. Silly them I guess. I could use help taking it back. We have secret research being done in the cave. You look like someone I know." 

I froze and stared. This was one of the three people who had caused my brother so much stress. She was gorgeous and obviously changed. She had a scar on her cheek and you could tell she had lost a lot. 

"I am Andy Tigris. You know my brother, Red." 

Her eyes went wide and then she grinned. "Nice to finally meet you. Now I definitely want help. Can you manage?" 

I nodded and gave my two injured pokemon to Izzie to take to the pokemon center. Her pokemon had all but been defeated. And side by side Jessie and I walked into the building. A sight I was not prepared to see awaited me.


End file.
